Hide and Seek
by Vivvi Prince Snape
Summary: SS/HG - Fugir do passado pode ser um alívio para uma alma sofrida. Ser encontrado por ele pode ser uma nova aventura para o seu coração. A maior vitória muitas vezes é conseguir perdoar os próprios erros!
1. O pedido

**

* * *

Fanfic:** Hide and Seek 

**Autora :** Vivvi Prince

**Beta**: Clau Snape

**Pares:** Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Resumo: **SS/HG Fugir do passado pode ser um alívio para uma alma sofrida. Ser encontrado por ele pode ser uma nova aventura para o seu coração. A maior vitória muitas vezes é conseguir perdoar os próprios erros!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade. Não me processe, sou pobre!!

**N/A**: O titulo da história é o mesmo de uma música do Imogen Heape: "Hide and Seek". Recomendo ouvi-la em algum momento , assim vocês poderão sentir o clima real desta fanfic.

**

* * *

Capitulo 1** – O pedido

Em frente a um apartamento universitário estava a senhora mais estranha que Eleonor poderia ver ali no campus. Aquela garota Granger tinha amigos muito esquisitos, isso sim. Sem contar nos pássaros que passaram a circular pela redondeza, Hermione deve alimentá-los, só isso explicava a vinda de corujas até uma janela de apartamento! Tomara que a mulher toque logo a campainha, já está me dando arrepios!

Com o barulho do lado de fora do apartamento, Hermione quase não conseguia escutar os próprios pensamentos, quanto mais a campainha trouxa. Bufando pela terceira vez ela finalmente se levantou. Abriu a porta com um puxão pronta para gritar com os idiotas do corredor. Para sua surpresa deu de cara com sua antiga professora e amiga Minerva Mc Gonagall.

– Professora! Que surpresa agradável – disse a garota abraçando a mulher mais velha e dando-lhe passagem – Entre, por favor, só não repare a bagunça eu estava tentando estudar.

– Hermione minha cara, é realmente uma surpresa ver que ainda não azarou ninguém por aqui. Como consegue estudar com essa multidão de babuínos fazendo tanto barulho na sua porta? – perguntou Minerva sentando-se no sofá que era indicado por sua jovem pupila.

– Honestamente? Nem eu sei! E nos fins de semana é ainda pior, no último tive que jogar um feitiço _Silenciador_ nas janelas e portas para poder ao menos pensar, – com um rápido floreado de varinha conjurou um conjunto de chá de menta e bolinhos – Esse é um alojamento gratuito proporcionado pela Universidade, apenas a economia que eu faço pode ser considerada um ponto positivo em morar aqui .

Servindo-se de um pouco de chá, Minerva ajeitou os óculos e acrescentou um torrão de açúcar na xícara e começou a mexe-la lentamente.

– Querida, essa não é apenas uma visita social, venho trazer noticias de todos e lhe fazer uma proposta.

– Nossa! Deve ser algo muito importante para trazer pessoalmente a ocupadíssima diretora de Hogwarts.

– Por mais que eu aprecie seu senso de humor Hermione, realmente foi algo sério que me trouxe aqui na tarde de hoje. Como você deve saber, eu acompanho nem que seja de longe a vida de todos que um dia lutaram pela nossa causa. Alegro-me em ver que a maioria como você mesma conseguiu encontrar seu próprio caminho e ser feliz. Entretanto, ainda existe uma pessoa que me preocupa bastante. O que você sabe do Prof. Severo Snape?

Pega de surpresa, Hermione abriu e fechou a boca por um momento, pensando em algo para dizer.

– Bem, na verdade eu não ouço nada sobre ele desde a época do julgamento no ministério. Ele foi absolvido e depois disso acho que não pensei mais nele, por quê?

– Na verdade quase ninguém pensou. Sim, ele foi absolvido, e apesar dos meus apelos decidiu que era melhor se distanciar do mundo mágico e o fez muito bem. Demorei cerca de três meses pra conseguir contatá-lo. Você pode imaginar?

– Na verdade não, só não entendi qual o problema com ele. Esta doente ou algo do tipo?

– Não, por Merlin Hermione, claro que ele não esta doente. Você acha que eu me abalaria até aqui por causa de uma doença? O caso é mais sério, ele esta isolado do mundo, sem contato nenhum com as pessoas. Resolveu que queria sumir e quase conseguiu. No momento ele fornece o que chama de "remédios naturais" para uma farmácia de manipulação, na verdade as poções são um tremendo sucesso, só que nem isso faz com que ele saia daquela bendita casa!!

– Ainda não entendi, se ele tem um emprego como ele não vê ninguém?

– Ele contratou um mensageiro, entrega as poções para o mensageiro e recebe as encomendas por ele também. Acho que Severo só saiu de casa duas vezes no ultimo dois anos!! Até o bendito "subermercado" ele manda o mensageiro fazer. Um completo absurdo.

– Supermercado Minerva!! Mas me diga, você foi até lá e falou com ele?

– Claro que sim, o homem não me deixou ficar nem cinco minutos. Falou no máximo duas frases e me dispensou. Para mim ele parecia bem, até mais corado, mas continua com aquele mau humor que nós conhecemos. Só que mesmo assim não é saudável querida, uma pessoa pode enlouquecer ou até morrer sem que ninguém saiba.

Levantando-se da poltrona, Hermione começou a andar em círculos, tentando em vão compreender o porquê não deixavam o pobre homem em paz afinal.

– Professora eu não quero parecer insensível, mas a senhora não vê que ele não está fazendo mal algum com esta atitude? No mais, acho que ele provavelmente não deseja estar entre as pessoas. Por que não o deixa viver como bem entender?

– Simples, por que nenhum homem é uma ilha. Todos nós precisamos de alguém, nem que seja para brigar de vez enquanto. Entenda, não estou apenas interferindo por interferir, tenho medo do que ele pode fazer consigo em qualquer momento de solidão. Ele já sofreu demais, merece mais que muitos de nos um pouco de felicidade.

– Que tipo de interferência à senhora está pensando?

– Uma bem interessante na verdade, isso se você estiver disposta a ouvir uma proposta de uma velha bruxa.

– Acho que vamos precisar de mais chá!

Com isso Minerva começou a contar a maior interferência da sua vida, uma que colocaria no chinelo qualquer uma que o velho Alvo pudesse ter pensado em vida. O velho diretor era bom, mais Minerva era definitivamente muito mais ousada.

**

* * *

**

**DUAS HORAS DEPOIS**...

– A senhora definitivamente deve estar perdendo a razão, – retrucou Hermione pela milésima vez – como acha que algo assim pode funcionar? Alem do que eu não teria um plano reserva se esse falhar. Outra coisa é o fato que ele pode querer me azarar no minuto que me vir afinal eu não sou a pessoa favorita dele!

– Fico ofendida em ver que você nesses últimos anos começou a perder a coragem . Seja mais aventureira menina, se não der certo paciência, mas pelo menos nos teremos tentado.

– Nós? Você fica ai dizendo nós só que serei eu a entrar lá e enfrentá-lo. Muito Sonserino da sua parte Minerva, tirar o corpo fora desse jeito.

– Eu já tentei ou você esqueceu? E não deu certo. Talvez alguém mais jovem seja tudo que ele precisa.

– Eu preciso é de um milagre isso sim! Em cada uma que eu me meto!

– Animo querida! Tudo vai dar certo! – Disse a velha bruxa.

Hermione afundou no sofá bege. Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Ela estava encrencada. Quem se esconde é por que não quer ser achado, e entrar num ninho de uma cobra muito astuta não é sua idéia de diversão... Merlin !

**

* * *

**

N/A: 

Oie gente!!

Começando essa nova aventura, uma SS/HG legítima!! Hehehe

Espero que vocês gostem e comentem, porque apertar o botão roxo não faz mal a ninguém.

Estou re-postando os capítulos porque minha querida Clau Snape foi um amor de pessoa e concordou em betar para mim Hide and seek. Eba!!!!! Hehehehehe!!

No mais é isso, para quem quiser conferir a capa que eu fiz para essa nova empreitada é só dar uma olhada no meu perfil!

Beijo no coração!!!

Aguardo as**Reviews**

**Vivvi P.

* * *

**


	2. Oferta de paz

**

* * *

Fanfic**: Hide and Seek 

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Clau Snape

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade. Não me processe, sou pobre!!

**

* * *

Capítulo 2** – Oferta de paz 

_Grande estupidez Hermione Jane Granger!_

Era o mantra que ela pensava incessantemente desde que saíra do seu apartamento e tomara o metrô. Se não tivesse anotado o endereço no papel e ficasse conferindo a cada cinco minutos, provavelmente pensaria que era apenas uma alucinação, provocada sem dúvida por muita cafeína e física quântica.

Ela estava realmente indo até a casa dele! Não era qualquer pessoa que ela visitava e muito menos aquele que provavelmente iria azará-la antes mesmo de ela dizer "oi". Na verdade não queria dizer "oi", talvez acontecesse um milagre e ela fosse atropelada por um caminhão no caminho. Só assim ficaria impossibilitada de cumprir a missão suicida da qual fora engenhosamente incumbida.

Conferindo o pergaminho enquanto caminhava, ela se perguntou se teria se enganado na anotação. Aquela não parecia uma rua no qual o Mestre de Poções Severo Snape moraria. Parou na esquina, embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, possivelmente uma macieira. E olhou por toda a extensão da rua. Casas? Num subúrbio bem arborizado trouxa?

Havia crianças brincando nas calçadas, mães empurrando carrinhos de bebê, o som de suas risadas ecoava por toda parte. Parecia um lugar meio idílico, cheio de alegria e amor para onde quer que se olhasse, sem falar na paz que reinava naquela rua.

_Isso aqui é muito estranho. Ou eu anotei errado o endereço ou positivamente Snape foi abduzido por Ets!_

Dando de ombros ela continuou a caminhar, virou à direita no cruzamento e seguiu a ruazinha sem saída até a penúltima casa à esquerda seguindo as instruções que Minerva lhe dera. O número 23 despontava glorioso numa parede toda de tijolinhos aparentes. A hera crescia toda por igual ou fora recentemente aparada. Bem no centro estava um portão negro, todo trabalhado. Não dava pra ver muito do quintal, mas a casa possuía dois andares e era toda pintada de branco.

Ela deu um passo até estar perto o suficiente para ver a campainha, depois de segundos de hesitação ela apertou o botão e esperou. O suor brotava de sua testa e com um suspiro olhou rua acima. Precisava de uma rota de fuga, Merlin por que essa demora? Ele vai me matar, aaaah vai sim!

Ouviu um barulho vindo da residência e em seguida o da porta da casa se abrindo.

– Quantas vezes John eu vou precisar dizer pra não tocar essa bendita campainha? Além do barulho irritante que ela produz você sabe que o portão fica sempre aberto à tarde.

Com um puxão ela viu o portão ser aberto, porém nem seus delírios mais profundos poderiam prepará-la para a visão de seu antigo professor. O homem estava muito mudado, se é que era ele mesmo. Apesar de a voz profunda estar igual, a pessoa diante dela não lembrava nem de longe o Severo Snape que ela conhecera um dia.

Cabelos cortados curtos, mais altos em cima, ligeiramente salpicados de fios brancos. O rosto antes taciturno agora apresentava uma expressão menos ameaçadora e um colorido saudável. Os infinitos e quase iguais casacos bruxos foram trocados por roupas por assim dizer "normais". No momento ele usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social cinza com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Para fechar o traje ele optou por mocassins pretos sem meias.

Ela está chocada. Seu queixo caiu tanto que ela provavelmente estava parecendo uma truta com a boca aberta.

– Prof.Snape? Severo Snape? – ela perguntou incerta, imaginando que deveria mesmo estar na casa errada.

– Claro que sou eu senhorita, quem você esperava encontrar na minha casa? ­– Com um arquear de sobrancelhas ele se apoiou no batente do portão colocando as mãos no bolso.

– Na verdade senhor... quero dizer... desculpe por vim sem avisar... eu acho que eu poderia ter mandado uma coruja ou telefonado antes... espero não estar incomodando o senhor... ­– Ela gaguejava sem parar, nunca ficara tão envergonhada em toda sua vida.

– Antes de tudo eu queria saber como e porque a senhorita está aqui, afinal, são pouquíssimas as pessoas que sabem onde moro. Posso até adivinhar quem lhe deu meu endereço, só não entendo o porquê...

– Sim professor, foi Minerva quem me deu o seu endereço, e os motivos para estar aqui são na verdade muito simples. Vim trazer uma oferta de paz – Disse ela com mais firmeza precisava pensar no plano, tinha que dar certo, ela tinha um objetivo. Não iria se acovardar como uma Lufa-lufa idiota.

– Uma oferta de paz você diz? Só que não lembro ao certo quando estivemos em guerra Srta. Granger.

Sorrindo, ela abriu a mochila e retirou uma garrafa.

– Bem na verdade, a oferta inclui uísque de fogo e notícias do mundo bruxo. O senhor estaria interessado?

Olhando fixamente para a garrafa que ela balançava na sua frente, ele deu um passo para trás abrindo passagem para sua inesperada visitante.

– Acho que para aceitar eu devo pedir que entre senhorita, minha casa é sua casa – Com um sorriso dissimulado ele deixou que ela o precedesse e fechou o portão.

Andaram lado a lado pelo bem cuidado jardim, cheio de canteiros e árvores bem aparadas, usando um caminho de cascalho até chegar a uma porta verde que estava semi-aberta.

– Primeiro as damas!

_Nossa! Ele nem me azarou, me convidou para entrar e até sorriu pra mim, está certo que foi um sorriso sarcástico, mas mesmo assim foi um sorriso. Talvez Minerva tenha razão, talvez essa loucura dê certo. Tomara que dê certo._

**

* * *

N/A**

Oie gente!!

Agradeço desde já a grande aceitação dessa fanfic. Li e adorei todos os comentários que vocês fizeram. Espero que continuem a apertar o botão roxo, porque não faz mal a ninguém, só me faz feliz!!!

Para quem quiser conferir tenho outra história em andamento, chamada "Os gêmeos Dianorte e o mistério da rainha das trevas", que pode ser encontrada aqui mesmo na Fanfiction.

Qualquer duvida vocês podem me mandar um e-mail para vivviprince(arouba)hotmail(ponto)com , terei o maior prazer em respondê-los .

Beijo no coração!!!

Aguardo as **Reviews**

**Vivvi P.

* * *

**


	3. Mudanças aparentes

**

* * *

Fanfic**: Hide and Seek 

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta :** Clau Snape

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade. Não me processe, sou pobre!!

**OBS**: POV – É a abreviação de ponto de vista (em inglês).

**

* * *

Capitulo 3 **– Mudanças aparentes 

– Primeiro as damas!

Ela o precedeu pela porta, por conta do sol forte que reinava lá fora teve que fechar um pouco os olhos para acostumar a visão. Estava na casa do seu ex-professor, inteira e sã, sem contar que estava lá por vontade própria. Tudo bem que a idéia de ir até lá não foi inicialmente sua, mas até que não foi uma idéia assim tão ruim.

Dando alguns passos para a direita ela olhou ao redor. O lugar era simplesmente o paraíso. Na sala de estar uma parede inteira era coberta por estantes que iam do chão ao teto. De onde estava não conseguia descobrir quais os títulos das obras, mas tinha certeza que seriam os mais fascinantes. Uma lareira de pedra polida ladeada por poltronas de couro marrom, elegantemente posicionadas para dar conforto. O candelabro de ferro fundido era, para dizer o mínimo, requintado. As peças de decoração, desde os quadros, tapetes, mesas e abajures foram meticulosamente escolhidos e posicionados para proporcionar uma sensação de relaxamento.

– Vejo que gostou da minha sala de estar ­. – Ela sorriu para ele assentindo com a cabeça, enquanto ele continuou a falar ­– Por que não se senta enquanto providencio os copos e a senhorita começa me contar sobre a oferta de paz.

Dizendo isso ele caminhou para fora da sala deixando-a sozinha.

_

* * *

Severo POV_: 

Surpresa era uma palavra meio fraca para descrever sua reação. Desde o final da grande guerra ele decidira se afastar do mundo bruxo. Estava cansado de tantas mentiras, de tanta violência e de todos os dias fazer coisas que não queria,machucando além de muitas pessoas um pouco da sua própria alma. Todas aquelas bobagens de pureza de sangue não faziam sentido de qualquer forma, além de terem perdido toda sua importância há anos, provavelmente quando viu o único amor de sua vida morrer por causa de seus princípios deturpados e da sua ganância por poder.

Se arrependimento matasse, ele estaria morto faz tempo. E depois de anos de uma existência miserável, onde era odiado por quase todas as pessoas que conhecia, ele afinal tomou uma decisão. Se saísse vivo dessa guerra iria largar de vez o mundo bruxo e seguir com a própria vida. Cada um que lidasse com seus problemas, estava farto.

Não teve nem um segundo de arrependimento por ter tomado essa decisão, na verdade ela só trouxe benefícios à sua vida. Não tinha do que reclamar comprou e decorou uma ótima casa, possuía um emprego digno, continuava a fazer suas poções e finalmente tinha paz de espírito. O compensava o fato de viver quase sem magia. Sim! Ele vivia praticamente sem magia e gostava disso.

Acabou se isolando desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Não possuía tantos amigos assim, a maioria dos que não pereceram na primeira guerra, da segunda não tinham escapado. Era de conhecimento geral que nunca tivera paciência para se socializar, porém nos primeiros meses no novo lar ele se sentiu bastante isolado e solitário. Para resolver esse problema, mesmo tendo economizado durante anos decidiu conseguir um emprego. Andou, pesquisou, fez algumas entrevistas e depois de duas semanas o problema estava resolvido.

_Mil Ervas Medicinais_ era um mundo totalmente novo. Todo dia aprendia um pouco e mostrava seu talento em cada preparado que fazia. Apesar da agradável companhia dos colegas, foi autorizado por seu chefe a trabalhar em casa. Contratar John Carter foi providencial, além de um aplicado estudante de química, o garoto tinha tempo para lhe ajudar com as entregas e encomendas da loja. Sem o inconveniente de sair de casa todo o dia, Severo pode focar seu tempo nas pesquisas que há muito tempo deixara de lado.

A iniciativa de mudar as roupas e o cabelo foi meio impulsiva. Certo dia enquanto embalava os frascos para John levar a loja, o jovem ajudante fez o comentário que desconcertou o mestre de poções.

– Sr. Snape posso fazer uma pergunta? ­– indagou John.

– Claro, mas seja rápido porque hoje você terá que fazer duas viagens. Ou vem chegando uma frente fria, ou metade do bairro acha que está gripado.

– Senhor, desculpe a indiscrição, não precisa responder se não se sentir à vontade, mas eu preciso perguntar. O senhor é viúvo?

– Nunca me casei Carter, Por que está me perguntando isso?

– Bem, está sempre com essas roupas pretas, fechadas e nunca corta o cabelo. Imaginei que estivesse de luto ou que participasse de alguma sociedade gótica lá no leste onde vivia.

Severo parou segurando o vidro de poção. Era confuso pensar em algo assim, a sua aparência física nunca foi muito importante, estava acostumado a se vestir desse jeito. Já o cabelo... estranho, nem sabia há quanto tempo usava o mesmo corte, aparado religiosamente a cada 15 dias por um feitiço depilatório. Nenhuma resposta lhe veio à mente, percebeu que sua aparência não mudara muito desde que saíra do mundo bruxo. Precisava fazer algo a respeito.

– Nem imagino o que seja um gótico John, no entanto acho mesmo que esse aspecto morcegão já deu o que tinha que dar. O que você acha de me apresentar um bom barbeiro?

– Claro senhor! – se animou o aprendiz ­– se quiser posso também lhe levar a uma boa loja de roupas onde pode mudar completamente seu visual sem ficar pobre!

– Isso seria excelente, me diga quando tem algum tempo livre, que nós iremos – Severo virou para terminar de arrumar a caixa. Sua nova vida realmente começara, ia cortar o cabelo e mudar o guarda roupa. Alvo provavelmente pularia de felicidade se visse isso.

Uma semana depois estava feito. Cabelo cortado, roupas novas. Ele nem se reconhecia mais quando olhava no espelho. O ar taciturno e cansado tinha sumido. As roupas novas eram frescas e de ótima qualidade, sem contar que o deixavam muito mais esbelto. O peso dos casacos realmente fazia diferença, porque até Jossie a vendedora da Mil Ervas disse que ele parecia mais charmoso. Jossie era muito gentil, mas definitivamente estava precisando de óculos.

As coisas vinham mudando mesmo de forma aparente. Agora recebia até visitas. E não era nem de longe uma visita qualquer. Estava agora na sua sala de estar possivelmente "A bruxa" mais inteligente dos últimos vinte anos. Na verdade ela só perdia em desempenho para ele, o que era um grande elogio. Ainda não tinha entendido completamente essa história de oferta de paz, mas pretendia aproveitar a companhia o quanto pudesse.

* * *

Caminhando lentamente devido ao peso da bandeja Severo se aproximou da sala. Hermione estava imóvel encostada na estante lendo um livro. Típico, sabia que ela iria arranjar uma forma de se distrair na minha ausência.

– Providenciei alguns aperitivos, também trouxe um pouco de chá, caso você não beba – disse ele depositando a bandeja na mesinha de centro.

Hermione virou sobressaltada, nem o viu chegar de tão distraída que estava. No tempo que ele demorou provavelmente uns dez minutos, ela ficou lendo os títulos dos livros e fazendo uma nota mental para quando tivesse algum dinheiro sobrando adicioná-los a sua coleção. Não era tão grande quanto à do Snape, mas era bem diversificada.

– Na verdade eu não costumo beber, pelo menos não à tarde – Disse ela sentando-se em uma poltrona.

– Qual o horário então é apropriado para se beber senhorita? – Indagou mordaz.

– Um copo de licor depois do jantar ou uma taça de vinho em ocasiões especiais é tudo que consigo consumir, pelo menos alcoólico.

– Sensato, muito sensato! – disse ele inclinando-se confortavelmente a poltrona, e continuou – Diga-me senhorita como vai Minerva? Ainda com a mesma mania de interferir na vida alheia? Possivelmente é uma característica inerente ao cargo de diretora de Hogwarts! Lembro-me do tempo em que ela era mais contida.

Sorrindo, Hermione começou a servir o chá.

– Realmente, sinto que tanto ela como todos aqueles que participaram diretamente da batalha final mudaram ou evoluíram de alguma forma.

– A mudança é inevitável quando passamos por algo tão extremo como uma guerra, as pessoas acabam por repensar a forma como vêem o mundo, modificando suas atitudes ou pra melhor ou pra pior.

– Sei como é isso – disse ela entre um gole e outro de chá – Ron Weasley é um exemplo clássico. Pensei que ele nunca deixaria de ser uma máquina devoradora de comida fanático por quadribol! Hoje ele é um respeitado membro do esquadrão dos aurores e está noivo da Luna.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, ele se serviu de um biscoito.

– Realmente é uma mudança, mas e quanto a você Hermione?

– Comigo a mudança foi bem mais sutil. Continuo amando estudar, só deixei de ser tão certinha, aprendi a relaxar mais e curtir um pouco a vida sabe? Sair com meus amigos, passear e me divertir nas horas vagas. Antes tudo que eu queria era conhecimento, hoje sei que conhecimento por si só ajuda, mas não é tudo na vida.

– Sábias palavras! Fiquei surpreso com sua visita. Afinal não é todo dia que recebo a minha aluna mais brilhante.

– Ah senhor, falando assim eu posso até acreditar! – Os dois sorriram.

– Me chame de Severo, afinal Hermione, não estamos mais na escola.

Corando violentamente ela olhou para o fundo da sua xícara de chá. Que homem era esse! Não poderia ser seu antigo professor de poções. Era uma mudança muito radical e aparente. Uma mudança com certeza para melhor.

– Conte-me o que anda fazendo, afinal com certeza Minerva estragou qualquer novidade que eu teria pra lhe contar.

– Você que mesmo saber? – Perguntou ela desconfiada e hesitante.

– Claro que quero, nada me daria mais prazer, afinal, bons amigos e conversas inteligentes são coisas essenciais para a vida, você não acha? – Focalizando os lindos e confusos olhos castanhos à sua frente, ele deu um meio sorriso. As coisas realmente mudaram, estava contente para não dizer deliciado. Precisava lembrar-se de agradecer à Minerva, às vezes suas interferências podiam ser muito positivas.

– Bem, após um curso de dois meses em Paris fui aceita na universidade bruxa inglesa, resolvi cursar Poções e Transfiguração Avançada...

A conversa durou mais algumas horas. Outro bule de chá foi providenciado. Severo riu com as aventuras de Hermione no mundo acadêmico e ouviu atentamente toda a explanação inflamada sobre a importância de algumas poções e o desuso de outras. Ela era talentosa e muito divertida. Não deixou que saísse de sua casa sem prometer uma visita em breve e se prontificou a tirar qualquer dúvida que ela tivesse com poções, afinal um amigo mestre de poções era de alguma valia.

– Severo, agora nós somos amigos? – perguntou ela antes de ir.

Beijando de forma galante a mão delicada, ele disse: – Enquanto me quiser Hermione!

**

* * *

Enquanto isso**... 

... EM HOGWARTS ...

– Se eu fosse você não faria isso – disse o homem.

– Por que não? Afinal, todos precisam de um empurrão de vez em quando. Aqueles dois ainda mais!

– Minerva se por acaso eles descobrirem que você tramou algo além de uma simples visita entre ex-professor e aluna ficarão furiosos!

– Poupe-me do discurso Alvo, você é apenas um quadro. Além do mais sei de coisas que você fez muito piores que essa.

Franzindo o cenho o velho diretor se esticou dentro da moldura para ver melhor que raios Minerva fazia abaixada próximo a mesa.

– Isso não é muito elegante minha cara.

– Ah! Tenha dó, se você tivesse, em vida, sido mais organizado eu não estaria há mais de dois dias procurando um simples livro!

– Por que não me diz o título do livro que eu digo onde ele está?

– Porque você não é capaz de achar nem um trasgo enfurecido nessa bagunça, imagine um livro.

– Achei! – gritou ela – "Pragas e infestações domésticas: tudo que você precisa saber para exterminar ou atraí-las para a sua moradia"... – recitou ela lendo o título.

– Minerva! Não faça isso, Hermione ficará furiosa!

– Ela vai me agradecer, isso sim – Disse a velha bruxa de forma animada. Puxou a cadeira e começou a pesquisar. Deveria ter algo naquele interessante livro que ela pudesse usar no seu plano.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

N/A:**

Oie gente!!

Agradeço todos os comentários que vocês fizeram. Espero que continuem apertando o botão roxo, porque não dói e me deixa muito feliz!!

Um beijo especial para **Fla Apocalipse** e para **Anninha Snape!! **Amores , eu adoro muito vocês!! Obrigada pela força!! x)

Hide and Seek está apenas começando, tenham calma que tudo vai dar certo!!! Hehehehe. Agora ... Talvez eu consiga acertar uma atualização semanal, eu disse talvez, tudo vai depender de como as minhas idéias vão fluir , como vai ficar o meu tempo e dos comentários dos vocês leitores !! ;)

Para quem quiser conferir, eu fiz uma capa para minha amiga e escritora **Fla Apocalipse**, a sua nova Twilight Fic chama " Reality ", é só dar um pulinho no meu perfil, aqui mesmo na Fanfiction!!

Beijo no coração!!! Obrigada **Clau** por betar!!

Ótimo carnaval a todos e muito juízo gente!!!

Aguardo as **Reviews**

**Vivvi P.

* * *

**


	4. Infestação?

**

* * *

Fanfic**: Hide and Seek 

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Clau Snape

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Eu só os tomei emprestados para dar aos pobrezinhos um pouco de diversão e novidade. Não me processe, sou pobre!!

**N/A 1** : Sim isso realmente é uma atualização. Vocês não estão alucinando! Juro!! Heheheehe!! Demorou mais saiu. Espero que se divirtam lendo , tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo esse capítulo.

**Boa Leitura** a todos e não esqueçam as **Reviews.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4 **– Infestação!? 

Colocando o livro texto de volta na prateleira Severo caminhou até a sala. A campainha estava tocando há uns cinco minutos e ele nem se dera conta até sair do seu laboratório particular. Foi até o portão e o abriu.

– Hermione? – Disse ele ao abrir o portão – Uma surpresa eu diria, estava esperando uma visita sua por esses dias, só não imaginei que seria hoje. Por que não entra? Estou preparando um poção muito interessante.

– Hoje não tenho tempo para poções – Disse de forma fria, fazendo assim que Severo arqueasse as sobrancelhas – tenho um problema muito sério e preciso da sua ajuda.

– O que poderia ser tão sério ao ponto de fazê-la se recusar a aprender uma nova poção? – Ele perguntou. Fazendo um gesto com as mãos indicou que entrasse. Definitivamente estava muito exaltada para ficarem discutindo no portão. Caminhando de forma lenta ela adentrou na casa.

Reparando bem ela não parecia estar no seu normal, pensou ele enquanto a observava. Com o cabelo meio bagunçado, leves olheiras sobre os olhos, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta com o logotipo da universidade, ela era o exemplo clássico da estudante despreocupada. Porém, alguns detalhes a entregavam. A camiseta amassada e o tênis com os cadarços sem amarra só colocados para dentro eram alguns deles. Isso indicava que ela provavelmente havia saído sem nem mesmo se preocupara em se apresentar no seu visual impecável de sempre. Na visão de Severo ela estava adorável.

– Vamos do principio, pois parece que você foi jogada da cama. Quer um café ou outra coisa?

– Jogada da cama? Você é muito gentil. Provavelmente estou parecendo um trapo, isso porque não durmo há vários dias – Com um suspiro ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais rebelde.

– O que aconteceu Hermione? – ele indagou de forma branda enquanto se acomodava melhor na poltrona.

– Não sei mais o que fazer, já tentei tudo que conheço e nada funciona – disse com uma careta – para que vale afinal ser uma conhecida sabe-tudo , se no momento que eu realmente preciso resolver um problema eu não consigo?

– Uma coisa que eu aprendi nessa vida , é que nem sempre teremos resposta para tudo, por mais inteligentes que sejamos – Disse ele sorrindo e acrescentou – Você sabe não é? Que se não me contar o que aconteceu eu também não vou conseguir te ajudar.

– Eu sou mesmo uma besta, fiquei aqui só reclamando e não falei nada de útil. Deixe-me explicar tudo desde o principio ...

Inclinando o corpo para frente ela começou a narrativa. Severo apenas observou, esperando poder entender como uma menina, ou melhor, uma linda e inteligente mulher queria a ajuda de um velhote metido a esperto como ele.

**

* * *

DIAS ANTES ...**

Hermione andava de forma apressada pelas alamedas do campus. Tinha muita coisa a fazer e estava terrivelmente atrasada. Ainda precisava devolver dois livros, passar no supermercado e estudar para uma apresentação oral.

Quarenta minutos depois ela entrou apressada no prédio em que mora, carregando duas pesadas sacolas de papel subiu os dois lances de escada até parar em frente à porta do apartamento.

_Brilhante Hermione, onde está a sua bendita chave? Droga!! Essa sua mania de esconder a varinha só atrapalha em momentos como este!_

Abrindo a porta e em seguida fechando-a com um chute, ela foi em direção à cozinha. Ia cumprimentar bichento quando sentiu uma coisa estranha no ar.

_Esquisito, ela pensou, parece que alguém andou fazendo algum feitiço por aqui. Será que eu esqueci de desfazer o feitiço __Silenciador__ antes de sair? Eu me lembro de tê-lo encerrado quando sai. O que será esse resquício de magia no ar?_

Dando de ombros começou a conversar com bichento para lhe contar com foi o seu dia enquanto guardava as compras no armário.

* * *

Dois dias depois as coisas ficaram bem estranhas para Hermione, era o começo do caos na verdade. Ela não tinha idéia no que tinha se metido.

Faltavam vinte minutos para sua primeira aula e ela ainda nem tomara café. Procurava em sua mesa de estudos pela terceira vez os pergaminhos com as anotações para as aulas do dia, tinha muitas observações a fazer, só não conseguia achar nada quando estava com pressa.

Com a mochila cheia ela entrou na cozinha , abriu a geladeira e ficou pasma. Tudo que estava lá dentro tinha se estragado, a geladeira estava desligada. Franzindo o cenho ela olhou em volta para ver se algo mais tinha queimado e nada encontrou, a cafeteira estava funcionando e a tv também podia ser ligada, como ela constatou depois. Apenas a geladeira queimada? Que prejuízo, comida para uma semana inteira teria que ir para o lixo.

Resignada ela se dirigiu ao armário da direita após colocar sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira. Abrindo o armário ela olhou para as prateleiras a procura de algo rápido que acalmasse seu estomago , pelo menos um pouco antes de chegar ao pavilhão da cantina. Iria comer uma bolacha ou sucrilhos só para não sair com tanta fome. O que ela viu foi um desastre. Todas as bolachas tinham acabado , estavam com os pacotes abertos e sua ultima caixa de cereais detonada também. .. Ela acabou se lembrando.

– Ron Wesley!!! – gritou ela indignada!!!

O amigo tinha vindo na sua casa na noite anterior após uma missão, se intitulando morto de fome e implorando para ser alimentado antes de voltar para a toca. Ela não tinha lha dado atenção porque estava estudando concentrada. Acabou mandando-o se virar com o que tivesse na cozinha.

Ele ficara lá por quinze minutos. Se nesse tempo tinha feito essa bagunça imagine então o que mais teria feito se tivesse demorado. Iria matá-lo. Sim com certeza, mas antes tinha que correr até o refeitório e providenciar pelo menos um prato do mingau horrível que era servido as quartas-feiras.

Suspirando ela saiu de casa.

Provavelmente se tivesse prestado mais atenção ela teria visto que nada na sua cozinha estava normal . Os sacos de bolacha não tinham sido abertos e sim roídos a partir do meio. Pobre Hermione, os problemas estavam apenas começando.

* * *

As coisas realmente pioraram nesse mesmo dia à noite. Enquanto estudava ela começou a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos, como zumbidos e coisas raspando a madeira. Olhando para a porta do quarto ela falou:

– Bichento, seja bonzinho . Pare de fazer seja lá o que esta fazendo e venha ficar ao meu lado.

Andando para o sofá o gato laranja a olhou desconfiado. Ele era um gato bem velho na verdade, tanto que Hermione ficava deprimida em pensar que logo seu bichinho iria morrer. Era uma verdade cruel, ele era um gato mágico, não um gato imortal.

Coçando a cabeça do felino ela continuou estudando. Colocou os fones de ouvido e recomeçou a resolver as questões de aritimancia avançada. Com bichento ao seu lado ninguém poderia culpá-lo pelos barulhos que permaneceram ativos durante toda a madrugada. Exausta de tanto estudar Hermione desabou na cama sem perceber as pequenas surpresas que se proliferavam no seu apartamento

* * *

O susto real só veio no dia seguinte. Ela estava confortavelmente sentada no estofado assistindo a um filme e comendo pipoca. Bichento estava acomodado no lado direito do sofá todo embolado dormindo um sono solto.

Começou pequeno , como um zumbido vindo de um lugar muito longe. Depois foi crescendo como se pequenos pés estivessem andando pelas paredes. Hermione olhava ao redor a procura a fonte , não conseguia ver nada por causa da escuridão na sala de estar . Pegou a varinha na mesa ao lado e ordenou: _Lumus_ !

Com um grito de horror ela subiu no estofado com medo ser alcançada pelos monstros. Para todos os lados em que podia olhar estavam ratos e baratas do mais diversos tamanhos, sem contar que eles de uma forma grotesca pareciam olhar diretamente para ela. Se movendo para o lado direito ficou próxima de bichento para que o mesmo ao menos a defendesse dos ratos ali presentes.

O pobre gato laranja parecia mais apavorado que a dona. Havia ratos demais, bichento só fazia soltar silvos e recuava cada vez mais para a costa do móvel tentando até mais que Hermione escapar dos roedores.

Como num balé sinistro os ratos começaram a se mover cercando o sofá. Com um grito agudo Hermione recuou ainda mais . Sem aviso nenhum desceu do teto por uma longa teia uma aranha enorme, o que faz a jovem bruxa entrar em pânico . Fechando os olhos e apontando a varinha para frente ela disse de forma tremula: _Aranha Exumei_.

Em vez de fazê-la desaparecer o feitiço ricocheteou no animal , agindo como um imã ele atraiu outras três arranhas para a cena já apavorante. Distraída com as aranhas ela acabou dando um passo em falso e derrubou uma almofada. As baratas que até aquele momento apenas passeavam pelo chão da sala levantaram vôo. Com um grito de pavor Hermione tentou proteger os olhos abanando as mãos no ar na frente do rosto. Se desequilibrado do sofá ela caiu no chão. Com um grito de pavor se levantou do chão e saio do apartamento sem olhar para trás.

Nunca tinha corrido tanto na sua vida, conseguiu escapar do apartamento seguida de perto por um bichento muito apavorado . Foi direto a sala do zelador. Ofegante ela contou sobre a infestação. Senhor Duziley era o nome dele. Baixo e magrelo ele lembrava um pouco o antigo zelador de Hogwarts. A maior diferencia era que o Sr. D. , como todos o chamavam, era um amor de pessoa.

Depois de examinar o apartamento ele veio até o corredor e explicou a Hermione que a situação não era boa. Primeiro tentaria veneno e ratoeiras se não funcionassem partiria para outra estratégia. Recomendou também que ela fosse dormir em outro lugar durante aquela noite e no dia seguinte. Acompanhada do Sr. D. ela entrou, desviando dos animais recolheu suas coisas e foi direto ao apartamento de sua amiga Lisa , bem longe da infestação.

Dois longos dias se passaram desde o incidente , Hermione voltava para o apartamento da amiga cada vez mais desanimada. Nada funciona com aqueles monstros. Parecem até indestrutíveis. Sr. D. gastou seu repertorio completo dos vinte anos como zelador , e nada. Os bichos não morem nem vão embora. Ficam lá como se achasse que o lugar lhes pertence. Um comportamento bizarro na verdade.

* * *

Severo olhou para a mulher a sua frente , tentou esconder o ar de riso mais estava falhou miseravelmente.

– Você ainda ri da minha desgraça não é Severo! – falou ela indignada. – Eu aqui precisando de ajuda e você se divertindo com a minha cara.

– É difícil não sorrir Hermione, fico aqui imaginando a cena das baratas e você fugindo com o bichento pelo corredor. Daria todo o ouro que tenho no meu cofre para ter visto isso – disse ele sorrindo ainda mais.

– Que foi ridículo isso foi , mas as coisas não param por ai.

– Não me diga que ainda tem mais??

– Claro que sim oras! O sindico do prédio descobriu sobre o problema no meu apartamento . Ele contatou a saúde pública. Meu apartamento será interditado e o prédio todo checado caso eu não consiga me livrar dessa infestação. Severo eu não tenho para onde ir. O que eu faço?

– Você não esta no apartamento da sua amiga Lisa? Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar em dividi-lo com você de forma mais prolongada. Afinal esse é um caso difícil de solucionar. Eu mesmo não entendo nada de pragas domésticas.

– Ah, é claro que ela não se importa em dividir o apartamento. Sou eu que vou ficar louca se tiver que morar com ela mais do que o necessário !!

– Por quê? Ela é muito bagunceira? Cozinha mal? Ronca como um trator? Não pode ser nada tão grave assim.

– Quem dera que fosse algo assim. Severo eu não durmo desde que estou morando com ela. Tirei um B no meu ultimo teste e estou parecendo um zumbi. Não posso continuar assim para sempre.

– Ainda não entendi o problema com sua amiga.

– Lisa tem um namorado, esse é o problema.

– Não seja chata Hermione , a pobre moça tem direito a uma vida amorosa. Só porque você não gosta do sujeito não significa que ela terá que deixa-lo – Disse ele irônico.

– Severo eu adoro o Zac, ele é um ótimo rapaz. Não estou sendo chata, apenas preciso dormir e eles não me deixam.

– Você esta implicando com eles a toa. Diga a verdade, qual é o problema?

– Você quer saber a verdade? Então aqui está. Eles fazem sexo como animais ! Fizeram tanto barulho ontem à noite que eu pensei que Lisa estava sendo assassinada!

Depois de um segundo de choque, ele começou a gargalhar. O que deixou Hermione muito vermelha e contrariada.

– Ah cale-se Severo, não é engraçado !

– Engraçado não, isso pode ser considerado hilário – disse ele entre uma risada e outra.

– Lisa é trouxa, eu não posso fazer feitiços perto dela. O que você propõe que eu faça para resolver esse pequeno problema auditivo? – Perguntou ela.

– Já que se livrar dos ratos é algo que pode levar mais tempo do que você dispõe. E que sua amiga é uma máquina sexual, só vejo uma alternativa – Com um sorrisinho ele completou – Você se muda para cá. Seja minha hospede pelo tempo que precisar.

– O que?? – Ela talvez estivesse tão cansada que provavelmente começou a delirar.

– Estou oferecendo meu quarto de hospedes e minha casa a você pelo tempo que precisar. Pense nisso como uma boa ação . Não queremos privar Lisa de sua diversão noturna. – Disse ele de forma maliciosa.

– Engraçadinho você , não é? Mas mesmo assim eu não sei se posso aceitar. Eu só Iria atrapalhar e me sentiria constrangida em privá-lo da sua privacidade.

– Bobagem! Você esta inventando desculpas. Minha casa é grande o suficiente para nos dois e ainda sobra espaço. Sem contar que , com a facilidade da aparatação você pode chegar bem rápido a universidade.

– Bem isso é verdade, mas não acho isso certo. Eu estaria abusando de você. – insistiu ela teimosa.

– Minha cara , para alguém abusar de mim eu preciso permitir. Por mas que a idéia de ter você abusando de mim pareça primorosa , eu realmente penso que você prefere a minha companhia a dos novos residentes do seu apartamento. Acertei?

– Sim. Você acertou.

– Então aceite logo minha proposta – Disse ele olhando nos profundos olhos castanhos.

– Parece que você vai ter que me aturar – disse ela sorrindo.

– Parece que você é que vai ter que me aturar Hermione – levantando-se de forma graciosa e felina da poltrona ele apontou na direção da cozinha – Com esse problema resolvido , eu acho que podemos tomar café e em seguida vermos como anda a minha poção.

Hermione levantou da poltrona e o segui até a cozinha. Tinha uma sensação estranha no estomago. Era um calorzinho gostoso . Uma antecipação por algo ela não sabia o que era , mas sabia que cedo ou tarde iria acontecer.

Eu vou morar com Severo Snape!!

Por Merlin!!! Harry e Ron vão morrer quando souberem disso, pensou ela divertida.

**Continua ...**

**

* * *

N/A:**

E ai pessoal como estão? Espero que bem!

Comigo está tudo indo, na medida do possível. Ontem extrai meu segundo cizo. Tirando a dor e o cansaço eu estou aqui estou eu para postar o novo capitulo de Hide and Seek. Ebaaaa!!!

Estou com o capitulo pronto desde domingo e minha beta está muito ocupada para revisar, resolvi posta-lo mesmo assim. Olhei mais de uma vez e se por acaso passou algum erro , por favor desconsiderem. Independente de beta ou não , o importante é passar as informações , agradar os leitores e contar a história . Vocês não acham?

Ah!! Lembrei agora, estou com a terrível sensação de que esqueci de responder a **Review **de alguém. Se isso aconteceu com a sua me dê um toque que eu respondo o mais rápido possível, ok?

Bjo no coração ,

Não esqueçam de apertar o botão roxo e deixar uma **Review!!!**

**Vivvi P.**


	5. O ninho da serpente

**Fanfic:** HideandSeek

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Daniela Potter

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Se eles fossem meus a história continuaria para sempre , eu seria podre de rica e meus personagens preferidos estariam vivos!

**N/A 1** : Preciso dar as boas vindas a minha nova beta, amiga de anos e anos Daniela Potter (a.k.a Dani Pimentinha ). Ela é nova no fadom, mas está cheia de gás. Ai como eu adoro ser uma má influência para as pessoas! Hehe! Pessoal seja gentil viu, ela é muito querida.

**Ps**: Segunda tentativa de att.O fanfiction está me dando nos nervos .

* * *

Participe da Campanha:

**_DEIXE UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ !!_**

Você vai ver que reviews fazem milagres como trazer a atualização mais rápida.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – O ninho da serpente **

**D**epois daquela histórica conversa, Severo e Hermione tomaram café e planejaram a mudança. Após explicar e verificar a poção teste, ele colocou um encantamento protetor no caldeirão . Severo oferecendo o braço para uma _aparatação_ conjunta, desaparecendo junto com ela num sonoro _crack. _Os dois reapareceram alguns segundos depois em uma parte isolada do campus , começando em seguida a caminhar até o antigo apartamento dela.

Ignorando os animais presentes eles começaram a separar as coisas para a mudança. Hermione ficou com as roupas e os objetos mais pessoais, enquanto Severo se encarregou dos livros e de alguns móveis. Os outros objetos do apartamento (como sua cama, sofá e etc.) só seriam liberados após a descontaminação geral do prédio , e quando provavelmente o sindico tivesse certeza que as pragas foram eliminadas de vez.

De forma geral a mudança foi tranqüila. Com todas as coisas encolhidas e arrumadas em uma mala de viajem o processo inteiro durou menos de uma hora. Só faltava agora passar no apartamento de Lisa e buscas os poucos pertences que ela tinha deixado lá. Hermione ficou admirada com a forma gentil e prática com que Severo resolvia os problemas.

Foi muito interessante observar a postura seria adotada por ele na breve visita a casa de sua amiga. Durante o tempo em que estiveram no local, Hermione esperou que ele fizesse alguma piada ou insinuação maliciosa , mas nada ocorreu. A única coisa que denunciava que ele se lembrava do que ela falou era o brilho constate nos seus olhos negros, estava lá todas as vezes que ela o fitava , desafiado-a perguntar alguma coisa.

Ela deixou o campus bem menos tensa do que tinha chegado, acenou para a amiga e continuou a caminhar até o ponto de _aparatação_. Enquanto segurava a gaiola do Bichento e o Notebook ela estava sorrindo . Tinha um bom pressentimento, talvez morar com um _Sonserino_ não fosse assim uma experiência tão ruim.

* * *

**C**ontar a noticia para as pessoas foi de fato a única coisa complicada. Ela adoraria não precisar contar a ninguém, afinal nem era o fim do mundo. Estava dividindo o espaço com alguém, grande coisa. Como se não tivesse feito isso durante anos na escola. 

A catástrofe só acontecia quando ela mencionava com quem estava morando. Gina teve um acesso de riso que fez com que seu rosto ficasse mais vermelho que os seus longos cabelos. Minerva torceu o nariz e fez várias recomendações. As palavras decência e virtude foram as mais usadas, Hermione ficava roxa só de lembrar.

Já os seus pais podiam ser considerados um caso especial. Seu pai estava adoentado e sua mãe achou melhor não informa-lo dessa mudança . Um pouco decepcionada Hermione aceitou a decisão.

Seus melhores amigos eram definitivamente um problema com pê maiúsculo. Não arriscava mandar uma coruja contando toda a história com medo da pobre ave voltar depenada depois de um acesso de fúria de Rony. Preferiu marcar um encontro e contar tudo pessoalmente.

Ligou para o celular do Harry marcando um almoço no restaurante italiano próximo ao campus. Eram exatamente 11:30 quando ela entrou pela porta principal.

Eles já estavam esperando quando ela chegou. Aquilo podia ser um milagre divino ou o sinal do final dos tempos, não sabia ao certo. Sorrindo Hermione andou até a mesa do canto.

– Olá meninos! Eu estou atrasada ou vocês finalmente resolverão usar um relógio ?– perguntou ela pendurando a bolsa no encosto da cadeira e em seguida se sentou.

– Viemos direto do ministério – falou Harry sorrindo.

– Achamos muito estranha essa sua urgência em almoçar com a gente. Levando em conta que você nem mesmo olhou para mim naquele dia que eu fui no seu apartamento – disse Rony enquanto a olhava sério.

Os amigos começaram a conversar sobre trivialidades. Sobre a faculdade , a seção de aurores, as últimas novidades dos Weasley entre outros assuntos. Hermione estava apreensiva em começar a contar o motivo real do almoço, mas era preciso, ela não conseguiria enrola-los por muito tempo. O garçom foi até a mesa e entregou os cardápios. Após anotar os pedidos do almoço , trouxe as bebidas e se afastou.

– Pessoal eu preciso confessar, não foi apenas para bater papo que eu chamei você para almoçar hoje. – começou ela de forma hesitante, mantendo os olhos baixos, fixos na tolha de xadrez.

– Eu sei que não Mione – Harry segurou a mão da amiga , o que fez com que ela o olhasse. – Você sabe que , seja lá o que for , nós sempre a apoiaremos.

– Caramba Mione! Você não esta grávidas está? – Perguntou Rony olhando para ela. Sua face estava vermelha mais seu semblante era sério. – Se algum panaca te engravidou a gente o mata , ou melhor o _azara _de uma maneira que nem a mãe do bastardo vai reconhecer.

– Sim, isso seria interessante sabe. Tem um feitiço de mudança de sexo que nos aprendemos .. – Harry começou a explicar mais foi interrompido bruscamente pela cara raivosa da amiga.

– Não a delirar pelo amor de _Merlin_. Claro que eu não estou grávida. A questão aqui é outra, parem de bancar os adivinhos e me escutem.

– Ela está de TPM, nem tem como estar grávida cara – Harry concordou com o amigo sacudindo a cabeça. Sua atenção estava no rosto tenso a sua frente.

– Vocês querem que eu fale ou não? – perguntou ela.

– Fala Mione, o Rony está apenas implicando com você.

– Bem aconteceu um problema no meu apartamento. Um problema sério que eu não sabia como resolver. Então pedi ajuda a um amigo...

Harry sentou-se empertigado na cadeira. Sabia que coisa boa não iria sair dessa conversa. Não ia ler a mente da amiga, respeitava a privacidade alheia. Seu sensor para encrencas estava ativado desde que recebeu o telefonema.

– Como assim um amigo? Nós somos seus amigos. De quem você pediu ajuda? – Rony parecia uma máquina , fazia perguntas sem parar. Hermione apenas o olhava com os braços cruzados.

– Dá um tempo . Você sabe que quanto mais você perturbar, mais tempo vai levar para ela nos contar qualquer coisa. Sinto que isso é importante, então sossega aí, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

– Está bem! Eu fico calado. Ninguém se importa com a minha opinião de qualquer forma – ele trombou a cara e afundou um pouco na cadeira. O mesmo mimado de sempre, pensou Hermione, não sei como a Luna agüenta. Para falar a verdade nem quero saber.

– Como estava dizendo houve um problema no meu apartamento. Não descobri até hoje como uma infestação se proliferou conseguiu se no meu apartamento, só sei que ninguém conseguia se livrar da droga dos bichos.

– Que tipo de bichos? – perguntou Rony , que estava com os olhos arregalados.

– Ratos, aranhas e baratas. Sabe Deus mais o que, porque eu não fiquei lá para conferir se algum mais tinha se unido a "festa" – respondeu ela sarcástica.

– Você tentou a sessão de controle de animais no ministério?

– Claro que sim Harry. O fato do meu apartamento ficar na parte trouxa do campus faria com que todo o processo durasse mais de três meses só para a parte burocrática, isso se fosse autorizado.

– Caramba Mione! E o que você fez?

– Eu fui para o apartamento de uma amiga. Só que ouve um outro problema e não pude ficar lá por muito tempo – disse ela , seu rosto estava muito corado – Acabei ficando sem alternativas. Pedi ajuda de um amigo e encontrei outro lugar para ficar. Não sei por quanto tempo vou ficar, mas estou grata pela hospitalidade.

– E você não pensou em ligar para nenhum de nós para pedir ajuda?

– Claro que pensei, não entenda errado, só achei que a situação não era muito viável Harry.

– E eu posso saber por quê? Você poderia ficar comigo ou com o Rony, sem se preocupar com o tempo nem nada assim.

– Nossa como seria interessante. Da ultima vez em que estive na sua casa a Doninha Albina que você elegeu como namorado se mostrou muito possessivo e meio descontrolado. Sem contar que não seria agradável dar de cara com ele em trajes menores.

– Sem duvida é agradável, pena que não para você Mione – completou Harry sorrindo.

Rony fez uma careta de desagrado. Ainda não tinha digerido a informação. Seu melhor amigo estava namorando com um sonserino asqueroso. Isso era para dizer o mínimo irritante.

– Certo! Não preciso nem explicar a sensação estranha de me ver cercada por Molly e todos os outros Weasley permanentemente. Não me leve a mal, adoro sua mãe, mais depois de um tempo eu precisaria de um carrinho de mão para me locomover de tanta comida que ela me dar. Sem falar que a toca já está cheia. Eu só iria dar trabalho se ficasse lá.

Os amigos estavam sorrindo. O garçom chegou segurando a bandeja com os pratos e os serviu. Eles comeram em silencio por alguns minutos. Quando ela estava colocando uma boa porção de ravióli na boca foi que Harry, sempre mais perceptivo, resolveu fazer a pergunta chave.

– Ei! Com quem afinal você está morando?

Ela se engasgou e começou a tossir. Tomou um pouco de água para fazer a comida dessesse um pouco mais fácil e olhou para os amigos.

– Bem, eu esperava não precisar responder a isso.

– Como não Mione? Somos seus amigos. Temos o direito de bisbilhotar a sua vida – Falou Rony sorrindo.

– Eu vou dizer, só vou te pedir para não gritar, pois nós estamos em um lugar público. – ela recomendou.

– Fica fria Mione. A Luna anda domesticando ele direitinho – disse Harry sorrindo e desviando de uma cotovelada.

– Estou morando com Severo Snape – ela finalmente tinha jogado a bomba. Continuou comendo enquanto a descrença e a confusão passavam pelos olhos de seus amigos. Rony foi o primeiro a reagir.

– VOCÊ O QUEM ?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu, ou o amor está deixando você além de domesticado um pouco surdo?

– Você está falando sério Mione? – Harry a olhava de forma tranqüila.

– Claro que sim. Severo e eu somos amigos. Ele foi muito gentil em me oferecer ajuda e eu que não sou tão estúpida como vocês pensam, por isso decidi aceitar. – Ela estava começando a se irritar.

– SEVERO?

– Pare de gritar Rony. – Harry ordenou.

– Ela foi enfeitiçada!! Você não consegue perceber? Desde quando ela ficou amiginha do Seboso? Se bem que ele pode ter posto alguma poção estranha num chá e deu para ela. – Rony estava transtornado – Harry, Hermione nunca moraria com um cara, menos ainda com o Snape. Meu ultimo palpite é a maldição _Imperius_. Devemos levá-la imediatamente para o _St. Mungus_, lá eles vão conseguir descobrir o que aquele vampiro, _ex-comensal_ maligno, sádico das trevas fez com nossa amiga.

– Eu não fiquei surda, portanto, pare de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

– Vem com a gente Mione, nós chegaremos no hospital rapidinho – Pediu o ruivo de forma suplicante já se levantando da cadeira.

– Não seja obtuso. Não fui enfeitiçada, nem tomei nenhuma poção venenosa. A decisão da minha mudança não está aberta à contestação. Eu estou apenas comunicando por consideração a nossa amizade. Aceitar ou não é uma escolha de vocês.

Ela se levantou da mesa, pegou a bolsa no espaldar da cadeira. Enquanto abria a carteira para deixar sua parte no almoço o amigo ainda fez uma ultima tentativa.

– Mione raciocine comigo, o cara era do mal, já pensou se ele te mata enquanto você dorme? Você deve estar louca em dividir qualquer espaço com o seboso. Ele é um Sonserino! Isso já diz muita coisa sobre aquilo que ele pode fazer a você.

– De todas as coisas que ele pode fazer comigo Rony, acho que me matar seria a ultima que ele iria escolher.

Dando as costas para os amigos ela saiu sem se despedir. Se tivesse demorado mais dois segundos teria visto duas coisas muito interessantes: o sorriso de Harry e a palidez com que Rony sentou de volta na cadeira.

* * *

**E**la chegou em casa e foi imediatamente para o quarto. Após ter tomado um longo banho de banheira e vestido roupas confortáveis foi procurar Severo. Andou devagar pelo corredor . Chegou até a porta do escritório e se apoiou no batente. 

Ele era muito concentrado em tudo que fazia. Estava, como sempre, ledo e anotando coisas em um longo pergaminho. Vez ou outra franzia as sobrancelhas e apagava o que tinha escrito. Hermione ficou parada uns bons minutos até ser notada.

– Você voltou cedo do almoço, como foi? – Perguntou ele afastando os papeis e se levantando.

– Não tão ruim como eu pensava. Rony pensa que você vai me matar enquanto durmo e Harry não disse nada.

– O que você disse para acalmar o jovem Weasley? – Ele estava sorrindo quando chegou perto dela. Esticou o braço e apoiou a mão direita na parede próxima a porta.

– Que, de todas as coisas que você pode fazer comigo, possivelmente , me matar é a ultima que você vai escolher.

Com um sorriso ainda maior ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e sussurrou.

– Cheque -mate Granger!

Desencostando do batente ela perguntou:

– Você já comeu ?

– Almocei cedo, mas confesso que estou com um pouco de fome depois de passar quase o dia todo trabalhando.

– Então por que não me acompanha para um lanche? A comida não me caiu bem, por algum motivo – disse ela com uma careta.

– Podemos pedir comida para entregar.

– Honestamente Severo, como um dos melhores mestres de poções da Grã-Bretanha não sabe cozinhar? – questionou ela enquanto eles começaram a andar pelo corredor

– Quem disse que eu não sei? Apenas prefiro não fazê-lo!

Com um sorriso cínico ele fez um gesto para que ela o precedesse . Definitivamente, estar no ninho de uma serpente tem suas vantagens, pensou Hermione divertida.

* * *

**N/A 2: **

Oie gente!

Para vocês mais um capítulo de HideandSeek, ao som de Silverchair. Hehehehe !! Amei escreve-lo !!

A única coisa ruim é que vocês me decepcionaram um pouco no capitulo passado. Foram apenas nove comentários de 80 visualizações. Muita gente leu e não comentou, outras pessoas me adicionaram ao alerta mais não revisaram. Isso é muito frustrante sabia?

Não quero fazer chantagem, mas preciso dizer para vocês que, se as **Review **continuarem poucas assim as atualizações tendem a demorar muito mais. Estou sempre me esforçando para escrever cada vez melhor , atulaizar rápido e trazer coisas interessantes para vocês, só que, se vocês estão assim tão desanimados eu também vou desanimar.

Tenho vários capítulos já esquematizados no meu caderno de esboços, e posso dizer com certeza que muitas emoções estão por vir. Por isso ...

**COMENTEM**!!! Nem que seja para dizer que estão odiando!!!

Peço por favor a todo mundo que não costuma comentar logado ou que não possuir uma conta no que deixe o seu e-mail para contato. Assim fica mais fácil de responder as reviews. E eu faço questão de sempre responder a todos.

**OBS:** Estou precisando da ajuda de vocês. Quem puder me enviar o brasão da sonserina eu vou agradecer. Preciso dele para um projeto e todos que eu achei eram muito pequenos ou com uma qualidade de imagem ruim. Preciso de um que dê para ver todos os detalhes. Quem puder ou tiver pode mandar para o meu e-mail que eu serei eternamente grata:)

Bjim,

**Vivvi P. **


	6. O incidente

* * *

**Fanfic**: Hide and Seek

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Daniela Potter

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas ... Se eles fossem meus a história continuaria para sempre , eu seria podre de rica e meus personagens preferidos estariam vivos.

**N/A 1** : Meninas preparem os ventiladores que isso vai ser Hot!

**Boa Leitura** a todos e não esqueçam as **Reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6 – O incidente

**S**ão fatalidades que podem acontecer com qualquer um, ela não cansava de repetir para si mesma. Hermione sabe que o que aconteceu foi um mero acaso, mas essa certeza não muda o fato que o "incidente" , como ela mesmo nomeou, a afetou profundamente.

Ela não podia evitar de ficar pensando naquilo, era humanamente impossível esquecer. Podia ser uma cdf, mas ainda sentia e enxergava muito bem. Qualquer uma no seu lugar também ruminaria a situação por dias.

O modo como ela via Severo Snape mudou naquela noite .

* * *

**A**pós jantar comida chinesa que foi encomendada pelo telefone (apesar dos protestos de Hermione) os dois voltaram para seus afazeres usuais. Severo ficava trabalhando no laboratório até as onze da noite , enquanto Hermione começava estudar para suas provas bimestrais.

Foram longas horas, entre livros anotações e pesquisas complementares . Ela já estava no ultimo dia da semana de provas, tendo dormido muito pouco e comido menos ainda, naquele dia estava fazendo mais um vigília em plena madrugada. Precisava cobrir todos os assuntos possíveis para a prova do professor Benton.

Fui exatamente nessa madrugada que incidente aconteceu.

**

* * *

**

**A**pós ler o livro de referência pela quinta vez , ainda precisava reler as anotações que tinha feito durante as aulas. Era possivelmente mais de quatro da manhã e ela nem ao menos havia "pregado" os olhos. Após o quinto bocejo seguido resolveu finalmente ir até a cozinha e providenciar um café. Não adiantava nada ficar sonolenta enquanto estudava, precisava despertar completamente se quisesse concluir a revisão e ter pelo menos algumas horas de sono até a hora da prova, que por sorte só seria às duas da tarde .

Segurando o pesado livro em uma das mãos ela saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Andou pelo corredor na ponta dos pés. Quando passou pela porta do quarto de Severo, se inclinou e viu todas as luzes apagadas, teve então a certeza que não estava fazendo nada demais andando pela casa do jeito que estava vestida.

Desceu à escada de forma vagarosa porém firme, segurando o corrimão entalhado apenas com a ponta dos dedos. Quando os seus pés tocaram no carpete macio ela suspirou e continuou seu caminho.

**

* * *

**

**A**lgo estava errado, terrivelmente errado. Foi o que Hermione pensou enquanto passava pelo pequeno corredor antes da porta da cozinha. Ela lembrava perfeitamente de ter desligado a luz da cozinha antes de ir se deitar. Será que estavam sendo assaltados? Droga, onde está a maldita varinha quando preciso dela?

Deixando o livro em cima do aparador ela começou a se mover vagarosamente na direção da porta, colocando a mão na frente do rosto para impedir o ofuscamento produzido pela potente lâmpada do teto. No segundo em que abaixou o que ela viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem.

Sua mente trabalhava em alta velocidade entre a incredulidade e o choque. Aquela sem duvida era visão mais espetacular que ela já tivera em toda sua vida. Bem verdade que ela não viveu para ver tudo que há de bom no mundo, mais se achava capaz de reconhecer a visão do paraíso.

Encostado na porta aberta da geladeira estava Severo Snape. Ou melhor, o corpo seminu de Severo Snape . Usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, ele estava inclinado de maneira perigosamente sexy em direção ao interior do eletrodoméstico. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu respirar ante a visão perturbadora resolver começar uma minuciosa inspeção.

Começou pelos pés magros e longos com unhas bem aparadas, passou pela panturrilha definida e em seguida trilhou o contorno das coxas. Nem magro nem musculoso, essa era a melhor definição para o corpo dele. Todos os músculos pareciam deliciosamente definidos, como se cada grama de gordura, a pouca que existia naquele corpo , tivesse sido artisticamente distribuída para proporcionar o prazer visual para qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias.

Infelizmente a posição em que ele estava , meio de lado mexendo na geladeira, a impediu de averiguar corretamente os "atributos frontais", até onde conseguia enxergar pareciam mais do que satisfatórios. Seu olhar passou pelo abdômen plano, com poucos pelos e se fixou nos braços, fortes e definidos . Ela podia ver a contração dos músculos enquanto ele se inclinava para procurar alguma coisa no fundo, a visão estava fazendo Hermione arfar, Severo Snape era um Deus! Como em todos esses anos ela nunca tinha reparado? Provavelmente por causa de todas aquelas capas que ele usava antigamente.

Estava tão entretida na contemplação que não percebeu que o "objeto" que estava adimirando havia se virado e agora olhava na sua direção ...

Desenroscando a tampa de uma garrafa de água ele fechou com o pé a porta da geladeira.

– Olá, está há muito tempo parada ai? – Enquanto engolia uma boa quantidade de água ia passeando os olhos pelo corpo a sua frente.

– Eu.. Eu.. Bem, eu só desci para fazer um pouco de café – ela gaguejou , ficando um pouco mais vermelha a cada minuto. Tentava desesperadamente fixar a visão nos olhos negros, mais tudo que podia pensar era em dar uma boa "secada" naquele corpo, já que o digníssimo decidiu virar de frente e facilitar o espetáculo.

– Não vi você descer.

– Deve ser porque estou sem as minhas sandálias.

– Você está sem muitas peças de roupa no momento. Eu diria que , definitivamente, não sinto falta das suas sandálias – Sorrindo de forma maliciosa ele começou a se aproximar dela.

– Engraçado isso, parece que você também dispensou o uso de roupas hoje à noite. – ela retrucou cruzando os braços.

Esse gesto foi um grande erro. Atraiu a atenção de Severo para o busto mal coberto pela fina blusa que ela estava usando. Na verdade era um conjunto de shortinho e camiseta de alças de seda negra. A primeira vista não dava para perceber, mais nas duas peças estavam delicadamente estampados minúsculos gatinhos prateados.

– Não vejo você reclamando , por isso imagino que a visão não esteja lhe incomodando. Só a nível de curiosidade , eu fico assim todo dia, o problema é que você ainda não tinha visto.

– Todo dia? – Perguntou ela confusa.

Aproximando-se mais e olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos ele sussurrou:

– Todos os dias antes de dormir. Afinal, não quero afugentar minha hospede desfilando nu pela casa.

– N.. Nu? – Hermione gaguejou.

– Feche a boca querida, vocês esta começando a babar. – Sorrindo ele continuou caminhando até a porta da cozinha . Sem se virar , antes de sumir no corredor , acrescentou : – Durma bem !

* * *

**S**evero subiu as escadas lentamente, à garrafa pendendo em uma mão e ostentando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Pijamas de seda Hermione? Bom saber.

Definitivamente ela escondia muito bem aquele corpo apetitoso. Sem falar nos seios perfeitos que conseguiram atiçaram ainda mais a minha imaginação que é por si só muito fértil.

Atração sexual . Primitiva e latente. Era isso que estava acontecendo. Ele sentiu um calor percorrendo o corpo de cima a baixo. Ignorando uma parte especifica que começou a pulsar em expectativa entrou no quarto.

Tinha todo tempo do mundo. Não queria apenas o corpo. Por uma pessoa como ela valia a pena esperar. Ainda bem que paciência é minha maior qualidade. Pensou ele antes de adormecer.

* * *

**N**aquela noite Hermione demorou horas para dormir. Esqueceu o café e resolveu tomar um banho frio . Na realidade aceitava qualquer solução que aplacasse aquele calor que ela estava sentindo.

Uma semana depois do incidente ela simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Ficava divagando durante as aulas e esta permanentemente corada enquanto estava em casa ou quando olhava para Severo.

Ele pareceu não estar muito afetado pela situação. Tinha a leve suspeita que ele a estava testando. Sempre acidentalmente esbarrando, tocado e constantemente sorrindo para ela. A situação estava desesperadora. Até o ato de comer ele conseguia transformar em uma longa provocação. Era fato, ela estava sucumbindo a aquela aura de magnetismo que ele exercia. Só tinha duas opções: ou se deixava levar ou fugia de forma descontrolada para um lugar bem longe daquela tentação. Ainda não tinha decidido o que iria fazer.

Hermione estava sentada no tapete da sala com um livro de feitiços no colo. Lia a mesma linha pela quinta vez e estava começando a ficar irritava. Severo estava confortavelmente alojado em uma poltrona acariciando um bichento para lá de satisfeito. Os dedos longos iam e vinham acariciando o pelo laranja, o gato ronronava baixinho esticando o corpo na direção do toque. Hermione acompanhava a cena de longe, quando seu gato soltou um longo silvo de satisfação ela parou de olhar para aquelas mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Quanto Bichento ficou de barriga para cima para receber mais carinho ela bufou e se levantou do chão.

Severo tirou os olhos do gato laranja e perguntou:

– Já terminou de estudar?

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo ela suspirou e começou a guardar o livro na mochila enquanto respondia:

– Não consigo me concentrar, vou dar uma volta, respirar um pouco, talvez assim meus miolos voltem a funcionar.

– Quer companhia?

Com a mochila no ombro ela retrucou sem se virar.

– Obrigada, mais não obrigada! – Dizendo isso ela passou pela porta de frente.

Ele ainda ouviu o portão abrir e fechar. Voltou a fitar o gato laranja que agora parecia estar adormecido no seu colo , e disse:

– A fase um está completa, agora vamos providenciar a fase dois.

**

* * *

**

Continua...

* * *

**N/A 2**:

E ai pessoal! Tudo certinho? Como foi a páscoa de vocês? A minha foi tranqüila...

Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo. Não ficou enorme como eu queria mas enquadrou toda a situação que eu tinha imaginado.

No próximo capítulo a coisa vai continuar a ferver!! Por isso continuem acompanhando a fanfic e comentando.

Obrigado Dani por Betar e obrigada a todas vocês que deixaram **Reviews **fofas no capitulo anterior!

Bjo no coração ,

Não esqueçam de apertar o botão roxo antes de sair!

**Vivvi P.**


	7. Doce tortura

**Fanfic**: Hide and Seek

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Dani Potter

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas ... Se Severo Snape fosse meu eu faria algumas coisas mais interessantes com ele que deixar uma cobra maligna morde-lo.

**OBS**: POV – É a abreviação de ponto de vista (em inglês).

**OBS2**: tem uma "pequena" nota minha no final desse capitulo.

**Boa Leitura** a todos e não esqueçam as **Reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7** – Doce tortura

_Qual o problema dele afinal? Provavelmente está tentando me enlouquecer_. Pensou Hermione enquanto andava empertigada pela rua dirigindo-se até o ponto que usava para _aparatação_. Apos um sonoro _Crack _ela estava próximo ao apartamento da amiga e pronta para enfrentar um trasgo de tanta irritação.

Bateu a porta do apartamento 15 e esperou. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou e se jogou no sofá da sala de estar, desviando de livros e tirando o tênis ao mesmo tempo.

– Olá para você também! – Falou Lisa quando fechava a porta silenciosamente.

– Estou muito estressada para usar minha educação – Retrucou Hermione dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

– O que foi amiga? Seu gato comeu a sua lição? – Brincou a loira que tinha se sentado no tapete e arrumava uma grande pilha de apostilas com folhas coloridas.

– Bichento nunca faria algo assim!

– Fala sério Hermione, é por essa e outras razões que você ainda está solteira.

Franzindo o cenho ela se sentou e disse:

– Solteira nem sempre significa sem problemas. Você não tem noção da encrenca que eu me meti. Lembra do Severo?

Lisa se levantou e andou até a cozinha, fazendo um gesto para que Hermione a seguisse.

– Quem?

– Aquele amigo meu que me ajudou com a mudança.

– Aquele alto, moreno e sexy? Claro que lembro! – ela disse piscando enquanto começava separar os ingredientes para um lanche rápido para as duas.

– Pois ele está mexendo com minha cabeça, minha libido e também com a minha função respiratória. Passo praticamente o tempo todo em que estou naquela casa ofegante, alerta e ... excitada.

– Mione amiga, os amantes mais maravilhosos fazem isso mesmo, apenas curta e pare de racionalizar todas as suas ações.

Separando as alfaces com um pouco mais de força que deveria ela fechou a expressão.

– Sabe qual é o problema, Lisa? Alem do fato de ter ele de cueca na minha frente, eu nem ao menos cheguei a fazer algo de concreto. O que me dá nos nervos é que ele fica me provocando o tempo todo, de forma bem dissimulada, mas fica. Imagino que Severo quer que eu pule no pescoço dele, mais isso eu não faço, ainda tenho a minha dignidade.

– Por favor, minha amiga, quem precisa dessa bobagem de dignidade quando tem um possível Deus do sexo dormindo no quarto ao lado? Se eu não fosse comprometida até me arriscaria a levar um fora daquele gato. – Ela fechou os sanduíches e começou a servir o suco nos copos antes de continuar. – Me responda apenas uma coisa, por que diabos você esta aqui em vez de estar uma hora dessas jogando o gostoso em uma parede e abusando do corpo dele?

Hermione engasgou, depois de tossir furiosamente conseguiu engolir o primeiro pedaço antes de responder.

– Você é louca ou o que?

– Claro que não, só que diferente de você eu sei aproveitar as coisas boas da vida.

Lisa continuou a comer seu lanche de forma despreocupada, enquanto Hermione mal sentia o gosto da comida pensando no deveria fazer.

* * *

**D**epois de caminhar por vários minutos, Hermione decidiu finalmente voltar para casa. Para resumir toda a confusão, ela estava apavorada em enfrentar uma situação na qual não tem a menor idéia de qual ação é a correta a ser tomada. Ela nunca tinha tomado nenhuma atitude que não achasse certa ou no mínimo a escolha mais racional, e esse definitivamente não era o caso.

Severo Snape era um grade enigma e Hermione não tinha certeza se um dia iria conseguir compreende-lo totalmente.

Ela não poderia estar mais enganada.

* * *

**Severo POV:**

Não, ele não queria atormentar Hermione. Quem visse a situação de fora provavelmente iria interpretar assim, mas os planos dele eram bem maiores.

Ele pensara em tudo. Não tinha sido escolhido para fazer parte da casa dos ardilosos por acaso. Era um estrategista por natureza e essa era uma característica tão natural para ele como respirar.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto caminhava até o portão para cumprimentar a sua visitante.

– Bem vinda Elisa! É sempre um prazer revela. Entre, você vai adorar minhas novidades.

A loira curvilínea sorriu e o precedeu. Seus quadris balançavam suavemente enquanto ela caminhava em direção a porta. Severo sorria abertamente agora.

_Sim, seu plano era infalível. Estava tudo preparado. Hermione nem saberia o que a atingiu._

* * *

**E**la desceu a alameda vagarosamente. No seu subconsciente alguma coisa lhe dizia que quanto mais devagar descesse menos confusa e mais tempo levaria até seu corpo começar a apresentar os sintomas da presença perturbadora de Severo.

Suspirando ela abriu o portão e mudou a mochila de lado. Cinco livros, sua noite seria longa. Destrancou a porta da frente enquanto resmungava baixinho várias formas de torturas mágicas que poderia aplicar ao estúpido professor J.J Fredericson.

– _Homenzinho estúpido e sem vida sexual_: ela pesava enquanto tirava o tênis sujo junto à porta. Levantou a cabeça e viu a cena impressionante.

Tinha uma mulher naquela sala!

Nos poucos meses em que estava morando ali nunca tinha visto Severo receber companhia nenhuma, menos ainda uma companhia feminina. Sem falar que não era uma mulher qualquer, estava mais para uma atriz pornô. Do pouco que Hermione tinha assistido do gênero a mulher ali presente fazia bem o tipo: seios enormes, vestido de uma cor chamativa super colado ao corpo, cabelos platinado e uma boca enorme. Ou aquilo era um jacaré ou uma atriz pornô.

Totalmente entretidos no seu mundinho particular sequer notaram que havia outra pessoa ali. Uma pessoa bem chocada por sinal. O que facilitou bastante a observação minuciosa do ambiente que se seguiu.

As luzes estavam no mínimo e velas de vários tamanhos foram espalhadas pela sala. Uma música suave tocava baixinho. A bandeja de aperitivos finos estava pela metade fazendo companhia a uma garrafa de vinho tinto vazia. Outra garrafa estava perto das duas taças de cabo longo generosamente cheias que no mento estavam sendo degustadas pelo par. Severo havia tirado o sapato, sua gravata de seda jazia em cima de um dos sofás e sua blusa tinha sido parcialmente desabotoada, possivelmente pelas mãos com garras vermelhas da loira. Eles pareciam bem íntimos ali sentados em cima do tapete em frente à lareira. A "loira jacaré" tinha um sorriso afetado e deslizava suas garras pelo braço de um totalmente jocoso Severo Snape.

* * *

– Desculpe interromper, acho que cheguei numa má hora. – Ela murmurou depois de duas tossidas altas que chamarão a atenção dos dois.

Severo virou lentamente e sorriu para sua acompanhante e começou:

– Elisa essa é...

– Hermione Granger, eu moro com Severo, muito prazer em conhecê-la! – interrompeu sem cerimônia, enquanto andava pela sala e apertava a mão manicurada da loira com firmeza.

A loira apertou de volta mais forte ainda usando o impulso e uma leve ajuda de uma muito prestativa mão masculina no seu quadril.

– Prazer querida. Você é uma graçinha!! – Exclamou ela de forma afetada – Meu bem, você não me disse que tinha uma sobrinha assim tão grandinha já.

– Não posso imaginar o conteúdo de suas conversas, mas imagino que Severo não lhe contou que não somos parentes. – Hermione levantou o queixo e enquanto subia a escada acrescentando sem se virar: – Foi um grande prazer conhecer a senhora!

Se ela tivesse se virado teria visto o par esconder um sorriso.

* * *

– Devo dizer, usar o termo senhora foi golpe baixo Severo. – Elisa comentou enquanto se dirigia até a saída.

– Eu disse que ela era brilhante – ele retrucou imediatamente – além do mais, ela foi pega de surpresa, tenho certeza que se tivesse algum tempo extra você realmente ouviria algo bem menos lisonjeio.

Eles caminharam até a calçada e se despediram com um abraço apertado.

– Obrigado por aparecer Elisa, eu realmente precisava saber.

– Disponha querido. Você realmente escolheu bem.

– Eu sei – ele respondeu sorrindo – lembranças a Holly, diga a ela que ainda esta me devendo aquele risoto.

– Pode deixar que eu direi.

Sua amiga de infância começou a descer a rua. Além de uma boa amiga também era uma boa atriz. Eliza sempre teve aptidões artísticas, mas desistiu do teatro quando se casou com Holly. Elas faziam um bonito casal.

O tempo que ele levou arrumando o grande teatro que tinha armado na sala o seu cérebro trabalhava sem parar. Analisava cada frase e nuance de expressão que tinham passado pelo rosto de Hermione. Sim, ela ficara com ciúmes e tinha reagido reivindicando o território. As coisas estão melhores do que eu imaginava. Posso passar para medidas mais invasivas.

Subindo a escada ele sorria sem parar.

_Fase dois concluída, agora Severo é hora de partir para o ataque._

**

* * *

**:

CONTINUA ...

* * *

N/A

E ai pessoal!

Quanto tempo não?! Pois sim, estou de volta. Peço mil e um perdões por ter demorado tanto a retomar as atualizações. A única desculpa que eu posso dar é que minha vida deu uma guinada de 360 graus e eu ainda estou em adaptando às mudanças, que por sinal foram muito boas. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e como sempre estou maluquinha para ler as **Reviews **de vocês.

Beijos a todos, em especial para a minha querida **Dani Potter**, que foi a principal responsável por eu não abandonar o barco e finalmente decidir continuar escrevendo "Hide and Seek".

**Vivvi P.**


	8. Um jogo para dois

**Fanfic**: Hide and Seek

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Daniela Potter

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas. Porque se Severo Snape fosse meu com certeza ele teria se divertido bem mais nos livros e definitivamente não acabaria morto.

**NA1:** Tive um rompante criativo e consegui escrever esse capitulo num dia só, na realidade numa única madrugada. Apesar das poucas reviews do capitulo anterior terem me deixado um pouco desanimada, eu escolhi continuar escrevendo. Obrigada aos que comentaram, desculpem por não ter respondido a todos, mas ou eu arrumo tempo para atualizar ou eu me dedico a responde reviews. O que vocês preferem? Hehehe

Uma nova atualização com um pouco mais de 15 dias? Uau, eu estou me superando!

**Boa Leitura** a todos e não esqueçam as **Reviews.**

* * *

**No capítulo passado...**

– _Por favor, minha amiga,__ quem precisa dessa bobagem de dignidade quando tem um possível Deus do sexo dormindo no quarto ao lado?_

...

_Severo sorria abertamente agora._

_Sim, seu plano era infalível. Estava tudo preparado. Hermione nem saberia o que a atingiu._

_..._

– _Hermione Granger, eu moro com Severo, muito prazer em conhecê-la! – interrompeu sem cerimônia, enquanto andava pela sala e apertava a mão manicurada da loira com firmeza._

_A loira apertou de volta mais forte ainda usando o impulso e uma leve ajuda de uma muito prestativa mão masculina no seu quadril._

– _Prazer querida. Você é uma graçinha!! – Exclamou ela de forma afetada – Meu bem, você não me disse que tinha uma sobrinha assim tão grandinha já._

– _Não posso imaginar o conteúdo de suas conversas, mas imagino que Severo não lhe contou que não somos parentes. – Hermione levantou o queixo e enquanto subia a escada acrescentando sem se virar: – Foi um grande prazer conhecer a senhora!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8** – Um jogo para dois.

**S**evero subiu a escada de forma apressada, tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Com a sua idade só conseguia lembrar-se de formas de cortejo tradicionais, como o jantar romântico que pretendia preparar para Hermione essa noite. Por semanas ela caçoara dele por nunca cozinhar, dizia ela:

– C_omo um famoso mestre de poções não sabe fritar um bife ou menos fazer uma salada? _

Como ele nunca a contradisse, ela provavelmente pensava que ele não sabia nem ferver água. Hoje a idéia dela das habilidades dele iria mudar. Sorriu maldoso. Ela poderia não conhecer de cara todas as suas, por assim dizer, _habilidades_, mas ao menos ele mostraria como é realmente bom em misturar ingredientes.

Passou pelo quarto da Hermione. Suas luzes estavam ligas e ela parecia que andava sem parar pelo quarto. Em seguida ouviu o barulho do celular dela tocando e também o momento em que ela atendeu e correu para banheiro para falar com mais privacidade. As paredes dessa casa são muito finas, pensou enquanto entrava no próprio quarto e começava a tirar a roupa para um banho rápido. Seja qual for o conteúdo da conversa ele mais do que ninguém respeita o conceito de privacidade.

Quinze minutos depois, vestindo uma calça social azul marinho tentava achar uma camisa que estivesse passada. Escolheu uma pólo listrada em tons de azul e verde e mocassins bege para complementar. Desceu a escada com o calçado na mão direita enquanto a esquerda alisava o cabelo ainda meio úmido. Repassava mentalmente o cardápio que tinha planejado. Seria um jantar delicioso, isso ele poderia garantir.

* * *

– **D**roga, já mandei 8 mensagens, porque raios você não atende esse celular?

Depois de o telefone ter finalmente tocado Hermione correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta para poder atender. Paredes finas demais nessa casa. Além do que, ela já estava em desespero e precisava muito de alguns conselhos de alguém que realmente estendesse sobre relacionamentos.

– Então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? – ela perguntou enquanto mordia o canto da unha.

Esperou ouvindo enquanto o interlocutor explicava seu plano e em seguida ela fez uma careta acrescentando:

– Está bem, só queria saber o que adianta eu fazer isso, por acaso essa bobagem vai resolver meu problema? – Hermione parecia impaciente a cada minuto que passava.

– Não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia, mas considerando que eu não tive outra idéia melhor até agora vou fazer o que você esta dizendo. Prometa que estará ai quando eu chegar.

Começou a retirar suas roupas e ligou o chuveiro para ajustar a temperatura da água com o telefone preso entre o ouvido e o ombro.

– Droga Harry! Vou fazer o que você diz, mas espero sinceramente que você entenda de sonserinos melhor do que eu. Beijos, eu preciso desligar.

Fechou o telefone celular e entrou no box do banheiro.

Ela era boa em seguir instruções, sempre foi. Dessa vez teria informações privilegiadas e as seguiria a risca, pois já tinha se decidido. Se Severo Snape queria jogar, tudo bem, mas esse com certeza é um jogo para dois.

Ligou o chuveiro no máximo e tomou um dos banhos mais rápidos da sua vida. Poucos minutos depois, com a pele meio avermelhada por causa da temperatura da água, enxugou-se com pressa e passou seu perfume favorito. Vestiu um conjunto de calçinha e sutiã simples brancos e começou a fazer uma leve maquiagem. Lembrando do que o Harry disse:

– _Pareça arrumada e sexy, como se fizesse isso todo dia. Vista algo apenas levemente provocante para ajudar a diferenciar sua imagem a da mulher jacaré. Use um vestido de corte simples, mas que se ajuste no seu corpo. E pelo amor de Deus Hermione faça um feitiço para que seus cachos pareçam domados e não um filho distante do salgueiro lutador!_

Resmungando ao lembrar-se da falta de tato do comentário porem nas precisas recomendações do seu melhor amigo ela abriu o guarda roupa e retirou um vestido verde claro com uma estampa pequena e discreta.

– _Ele precisa acreditar que você não está tão disponível assim. Acredite, esses sonserinos adoram um bom desafio. Você pode estar apenas vindo para cá pra casa, mas o fato dele não saber disso vai deixá-lo com uma pulga atrás da orelha._

Calçou as sandálias baixar e vestiu um casaquinho leve. _Tomara que ele esteja lá em baixo. Ele precisa me ver saindo. _Pensou. Definitivamente odiava manipulação, para ela a honestidade era sempre melhor. Se bem que estava solteira e Harry não, então algo de errado ela deveria estar fazendo.

Apontou a varinha para o cabelo e murmurou um feitiço. Esperou que os cachos parassem de se arrumar para guardar a varinha na bolsa e sair do quarto.

Desceu a escada devagar ouvindo os sons vindos da cozinha. Ele estava cozinhando? Por Merlin, se ele iria alimentar aquela vaca loira a coisa deveria ser séria. Estava morando naquela casa há certo tempo e nunca viu ele nem fritar um ovo. Agora simplesmente ele decidiu mostrar todo seu charme e habilidade para aquela mocréia?

Totalmente indignada Ela marchou pelo corredor e parou na entrada da cozinha. Duas coisas deixaram Hermione totalmente incrédula. A mocréia tinha ido embora e Severo estava para dizer o mínimo: lindo!

Desfazendo a cara de peixe morto ela entrou vagarosamente no raio de visão dele e sorriu.

* * *

**E**nquanto mexia o molho especial para acompanhar o talharim Severo foi pego de surpresa. Hermione era uma visão maravilhosa com aquele vestido solto e os cachinhos bem arrumados. Ele até perdeu a coordenação da colher por um segundo quando recebeu o sorriso malicioso como comprimento.

– Nossa! Você realmente sabe como fazer uma entrada querida. – Ele falou sorrindo enquanto se abaixava para verificar o forno.

– Bem, você realmente sabe cozinhar! Desculpe por duvidar. – Franzindo o cenho ela acrescentou – a não ser que você tenha pedido isso de um restaurante esteja só fingindo cozinhar para impressionar sua acompanhante.

– Eu não minto Hermione. Posso enrolar ou deixar coisas subtendidas, mas jamais minto!

Andando até a panela e espiando o seu conteúdo ela passou perto dele e abriu a geladeira. Entre um gole e outro de água comentou.

– Huum, se você diz. Adoraria ficar, mas sou bem grandinha para saber quando devo fazer uma saída à francesa e não atrapalhar os outros. Se você puder, por favor, guarde um pouco do que esta cheirando tão bem para que eu possa prova amanhã na hora do almoço. Preciso me apresar antes que sua bela.. huum .. amiga volte ou que eu me atrase para o meu encontro.

– Do que raios você está falando? Para quem você acha que eu preparei isso?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

Suspirando ele desligou o forno.

– Acho que houve um problema de comunicação, mas não se atrase por minha causa. Não é muito educado deixar as pessoas esperando.

Ela parecia confusa e um pouco arrependida. Cruzando os braços ele esperou.

– Eu acho que eu ...

Interrompendo ele disse:

– Apenas vá okey, vá.

Andando até a cadeira que tinha deixado a bolsa ela saiu da cozinha. Conseguiu virar a tempo de vê-lo se inclinar contra as costas de uma cadeira perto do fogão abaixar a cabeça e bufar.

_Opa! Acho que acabei estragando as coisas mais uma vez._

* * *

**H**arry estava quase correndo. A droga da campainha tocava sem parar. Sabia que Snape acabaria fazendo sua amiga cdf surtar, só não imaginava que seria tão cedo. A mansão Malfoy era espetacular, mas sua extensão dificultava bastante para ele chegar a pontos opostos com a urgência que parecia ser o caso dessa vez.

Ele abriu a pesada porta de entrada e deu de cara com uma desesperada Hermione.

– Eu só vim para dizer que não posso ficar. Fiz algo errado e agora preciso concertar isso.

Segurando fortemente no braço dela ele a puxou para dentro e fechou a porta.

– Calma aí mais devagar, não vou deixar você sair sem me contar o que aconteceu. Afinal, tudo esta bem quando nos falamos mais cedo, você demorou e ainda chega aqui nesse estado.

Uma cabeça platinada apareceu no corredor. Draco Malfoy descalço e descabelado era demais até para Hermione suportar, por isso ela desviou o rosto.

– É a Hermione, Draco. Por que você não sobe e me espera lá em cima? Vou levá-la até a biblioteca para conversarmos, quando eu acabar subirei.

Fazendo biquinho o loiro protestou:

– Mas eu não posso ficar aqui?

– Draco, ela não esta bem, não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

O loiro fez algo inesperado. Andou até onde ela estava e olhou para ela. Olhou de verdade, sem piadinhas, sem desprezo nem ao menos desviou o olhar enquanto a analisava.

Colocando a mão com delicadeza nas costas dela e a conduzindo para o sofá mais próximo e disse:

– Conte-nos o que aconteceu Granger. Não importa o que for, eu e Harry estamos aqui para te ajudar.

_Bem, depois dessa, o dia de hoje pode ser considerado o mais esquisito da minha vida._ Ela pensou, ainda com a boca meio escancarada.

Olhando para Harry que sorria todo satisfeito, como esse lado bonzinho do sonserino sempre tivesse existido. O que pode até ser verdade, mas não para ela.

Respirando fundo ela começou a falar. Contou tudo, desde a visita da Minerva, passando pelo episódio em que encontrou Severo seminu na cozinha (Harry parecia interessado demais nessa parte. Para o desespero de Draco que precisou dar um beliscão no moreno para que ele parasse de perguntar detalhes), contou também sobre a mocréia loira e sobre o jantar.

Draco levantou e começou a andar pela sala.

– Péssimo passo Granger. Porque raios você quer que ele pense que você tem outro ou que não esta verdadeiramente interessada?

– Você ouviu a parte da loira Draco? Porque ficou muito confuso para eu perceber que ele não estava só brincando comigo depois desse episódio.

– Caia na real mulher! Ele queria só saber se você realmente se importava. Se você estava fugindo como disse antes ele não tinha como saber o que realmente você sente.

– ... Mas Harry disse...

Amarrando a cara o loiro respondeu:

– Harry acha que sabe tudo e sempre acaba metendo os pés pelas mãos. Fez isso comigo o que não ajudou muito também. Esse comportamento insano só não acabou com as chances dele porque eu sou cabeça dura demais para desistir só porque outra pessoa esta na jogada.

– Você não ta entendendo Draco, quando eu cheguei lá em casa e os vi juntos fiquei chateada. Pareceu que eu era só mais uma conquista e que ele desistira porque eu não sucumbi logo de cara ao seu charme.

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo platinado ele parecia frustrado ao retrucar.

– Esquece a porra da mulher! Que saco! Vocês grifinórios são tão irritantemente sensíveis. Acredite em mim quando eu digo: meu padrinho não te convidaria para morar na mesma casa que ele se não gostasse de você, não daria em cima de você se não se sentisse atraído e muito menos perderia o tempo dele cozinhando só para te convencer a dar umazinha.

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam. Péssima linguagem, mas ele parecia tão certo do que dizia.

– Acredito em você, sério mesmo. Só queria saber como vou concertar isso. Se tiver alguma idéia, por favor, eu estou disposta a ouvir.

– Bem, na verdade e só tenho um conselho para te dar. Severo já sofreu muito, seja sincera, demonstre seus sentimentos e faça ele feliz. Porque se existe alguém que pode fazer isso é você Hermione.

Ela deu um salto e o abraçou. A cara de susto do loiro foi impagável, mas eventualmente ele a abraçou de volta.

_Bem, se tudo mais falhar ao menos eu posso dizer que possuo mais uma amizade improvável. E eu vou mesmo precisar de amigos se Severo resolver me dar o fora._

Despediu-se do casal e rumou para casa. Tinha uma burrada para concertar e um jantar italiano para comer. Cruzou os dedos no caminho todo de volta, rezando para que o santo das cfds encalhadas que a ajudasse.

* * *

**B**eber nunca foi uma boa solução, mas com certeza distraia dos problemas. Pensou Severo enquanto dava um longo golo no copo com whisky e olhava para o fogo da lareira do seu escritório.

Quando as coisas ficaram tão complicadas assim? Tudo bem que ele não iniciava qualquer tipo relacionamento há anos, mas as coisas não devem ter mudado tanto assim. Mulheres ainda são mulheres e ele sabia muito bem como lidar com elas. A não ser que o problema não seja realmente as mulheres mais ele. Huum, vamos analisar então:

Ex-espião, morcego mal humorado das masmorras, notoriamente conhecido por aterrorizar criancinhas, pária da sociedade bruxa, velho narigudo que não tem nenhum amigo.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira, apoiando o copo na mesa ao lado.

Uau! Não é de se admirar que Hermione não tenha ligado a mínima para os seus avanços. Por que ela escolheria ficar com ele se era jovem, inteligente e tão bonita que poderia ter quem quisesse? A resposta era obvia. Ele se estivesse em seu lugar teria feito o mesmo, escolheria alguém bom, alguém sem um passado negro que vez ou outra voltava para lhe assombrar, alguém da sua idade que não tivesse o nariz do tamanho do _Big Bang_.

Tão distraído como estava não ouviu nem o portão abrindo e fechando muito menos os passos leves de alguém andando pelo corredor.

– Por que será que tenho a sensação de estar interrompendo pensamentos interessantes e profundos? – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto entrava no escritório.

– De volta tão cedo? Espero que encontro não tenha sido ruim. – falou de forma irônica enquanto dava outro gole no copo.

– Certo, vou fingir que acredito, – Ela caminhou até próximo a cadeira que ele estava sentado, pegou o copo com a bebida e o colocou fora do alcance – se você quer realmente saber meu encontro foi muito bem na verdade, Harry e Draco mandam lembranças.

– Você foi se encontrar com o Potter e o namorando dele?

– Sim, Harry é meu amigo desde a época de colégio, caso você tenha esquecido.

_Ótimo, pensou ele desanimado, ela prefere passar a noite com o amigo e o namorado dele do que comigo. Você não está apenas enferrujado velhote, está fora da lista e nem sabia._

– Por que você está triste? Eu já expliquei o que aconteceu. Sinto muito por ter perdido o jantar, tenho certeza que estava ótimo.

– Não posso afirmara com toda certeza já não provei, mas imagino que sim.

– Você ficou todo esse tempo aqui chateado por eu ser a cdf mais burra que você já conheceu?

Levantando da cadeira ele sorriu para ela:

– Você nem de longe pode ser considerada burra querida, apenas fez o que qualquer pessoa teria feito, dispensado o velho bobo que esta no seu caminho.

Dando dois passos para esquerda ela parou em frente a ele e levantou a mão direita. A palma da sua mão descansou delicadamente sobre a bochecha alva. Deslizando o polegar ela pode sentir a suavidade da pele enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Ele inclinou o rosto na direção do carinho e fechou os olhos.

Ficando na ponta dos pés e ela colou delicadamente os seus lábios com os dele. Foi um beijo terno que fez com que Severo abrisse os olhos e por reflexo colocasse suas mãos na cintura dela. Ela procurou sua boca novamente dessa vez ele correspondeu, o beijo que começou simples passou para uma lenta e úmida exploração. Gemendo contra a boca masculina ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e tratou de colar os seus corpos. Como se esperasse apenas por isso ele introduziu sua língua e começou uma dança sensual enquanto pressionava seus corpos em busca de cada vez mais contato. Suas línguas duelavam com um vigor crescente: explorando e conhecendo os recantos de suas bocas enquanto as mãos traçavam caricias que alimentavam ainda mais a paixão daquele beijo.

Poderiam ter passados dias, horas ou vários minutos. Para Severo soava como a eternidade mais curta que já presenciara em sua vida. Os dois estavam ofegantes quando ela finalmente recuou um pouco para tomar fôlego e disse:

– Isso se aparece com alguém que está te dispensando?

Acariciando as costas dela ele retrucou maroto:

– Se essa é a forma com que você dispensa as pessoas, quero muito poder ser dispensado por você todos os dias de agora em diante.

– Posso providenciar isso com certeza! Então vamos provar o jantar? Com essa confusão toda eu esqueci completamente de comer e minha barriga esta reclamando bem alto.

– Vamos sim, mas eu quero deixar claro que eu sei que você só me quer por causa das minhas habilidades culinárias e pela minha mania irritante de chegar a conclusões erradas.

– Assim você me ofende Severo! Quero você pela sua enorme biblioteca, bom gosto para decoração e pela possibilidade de te ver ao menos mais uma vez de cueca de madrugada na cozinha.

– Sempre que você quiser!

Gargalhando eles saíram abraçados do escritório e foram até a cozinha. Naquela noite tiveram um jantar italiano romântico regado a uma conversa acalorada sobre as propriedades do visgo do diabo nas poções curativas.

Pode não parecer à melhor noite do mundo para a maioria das pessoas, mas para os dois, aquilo era o paraíso

* * *

**... Continua**

* * *

**NA:** Não tem nem o que comentar. Eu amei escrever esse capítulo... Agora vou ficar aqui louca esperando para ler os comentários de você!

**NB:** Gente eu nunca comento nada, você podem perceber, mas depois desse capítulo eu preciso dizer uma coisa: Que homem é esse? Quero um igual para mim agora! Vivvi pode embalar e mandar por sedex.. hehehe


	9. Eu e você, nós e meus amigos Parte I

**Fanfic**: Hide and Seek

**Autora** : Vivvi Prince

**Beta:** Daniela Potter

**Pares**: Severo Snape / Hermione Granger

**Resumo**: [SS/HG] Fugir do passado pode ser um alívio para uma alma sofrida. Ser encontrado por ele pode ser uma nova aventura para o seu coração. A maior vitória muitas vezes é conseguir perdoar os próprios erros!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., e de suas editoras e afiliadas ... Se Severo Snape fosse meu eu faria algumas coisas mais interessantes com ele que deixar uma cobra maligna morde-lo.

**Boa Leitura** a todos e não esqueçam as **Reviews.**

* * *

**No capítulo passado...**

(...)

Isso se aparece com alguém que está te dispensando?

Acariciando as costas dela ele retrucou maroto:

– Se essa é a forma com que você dispensa as pessoas, quero muito poder ser dispensado por você todos os dias de agora em diante.

– Posso providenciar isso com certeza! Então vamos provar o jantar? Com essa confusão toda eu esqueci completamente de comer e minha barriga esta reclamando bem alto.

– Vamos sim, mas eu quero deixar claro que eu sei que você só me quer por causa das minhas habilidades culinárias e pela minha mania irritante de chegar a conclusões erradas.

– Assim você me ofende Severo! Quero você pela sua enorme biblioteca, bom gosto para decoração e pela possibilidade de te ver ao menos mais uma vez de cueca de madrugada na cozinha.

– Sempre que você quiser!

* * *

**Capitulo 9** – Eu e você, nós e meus amigos.

Parte I – Eu e você.

Eu estou namorando Severo Snape. Parece tolo eu ficar repetindo isso mentalmente o tempo todo, mas eu estou feliz. Se bem que namorando nem é o termo certo, se é que existe alguma palavra que poderia definir corretamente nosso relacionamento. Namorado parece tão pré-adolescente, amante soa tão antecipado, desproporcional e interessante, porém ainda não é verdade. Bem, se eu realmente pudesse definir o que nós temos seria: uma união intelectual com benefícios físicos fenomenais.

Por mais que eu já tivesse imaginado como seria um relacionamento com um bruxo adulto, tudo que eu um dia pensei estava errado. Nada me preparou, nem minha famosa inteligência nem meus relacionamentos anteriores. Sim, eu já tive outros namorados (isso seria um assunto para outra ocasião), com Severo tudo era novo para mim.

Eu não poderia pedir alguém mais atencioso, cavalheiro, engraçado e carinhoso. Por várias vezes eu chego a ficar boba com os pequenos gestos com que ele me surpreender todos os dias. Por exemplo, toda manhã ele colhe uma flor do jardim da casa e me entrega junto com um beijo isso antes de sentarmos para tomar café da manhã. Também tem o fato de que todas as quartas e sextas-feiras eu preciso ficar até mais tarde na universidade, por isso ele me espera perto da entrada do prédio dos laboratórios para que possamos aparatar juntos e caminharmos até em casa. Sem falar que ele ouve e responde pacientemente minhas dúvidas sobre poções. Diferente da época da escola ele parece sentir prazer em conversar comigo sobre o assunto. Em certas ocasiões eu consigo identificar um pouco de tristeza em seu olhar, ele diz que não, mas sei que sente sim falta de algumas coisas da sua antiga vida no mundo mágico.

Com relação à parte física eu nem tenho do que reclamar. Possivelmente fizemos meio que um acordo tácito para irmos devagar, mas isso não significa que ele não vá usar todo o seu charme para me seduzir nos momentos mais inusitados. Severo leva o conceito de "amasso" muito a sério. Ele esta sempre tocando, beijando, acariciando. Adora me distrair com sua por assim dizer "habilidades" até eu ficar louca de desejo, então ele sorri muito seguro de si e para tudo, o que faz crescer a meu desejo, minha expectativa e também minha irritação.

Um exemplo disso foi ontem à noite...

* * *

Noite de estudos.

Cheguei da universidade e subi correndo para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Como pretendia passar boa parte da noite estudando vesti meu "uniforme" de cdf de sempre: calça de moletom azul, uma camiseta larga com o símbolo da Grifinória e meias coloridas. Fiz um rabo de cavalo, empilhei meus livros e desci. Depois de deixar minhas coisas na sala fui até a cozinha. Em cima da mesa estava um prato com meu sanduiche de peito de peru favorito junto com um pequeno bilhete.

"_Querida Hermione, _

_Como você demorou muito para chegar eu fiquei aborrecido e resolvi fugir com o circo para uma vida de aventuras. Se sentir saudades minhas procure pelo Homem Morcego Narigudo que hipnotiza as mulheres que você me achará..._

_... Brincadeiras a parte, a parte do circo e não a parte do nariz ou a parte do hipnotismo, eu estou no laboratório, como sempre, sozinho e abandonado esperando por você._

_Sempre seu,_

_Severo. "_

Sorrindo eu comi o meu lanche e desci para procurá-lo. Eram coisas como essa que se eu por acaso contasse para alguém ninguém acreditaria. Harry sempre estava me interrogando esperando ouvir algum detalhe picante, mas tenho certeza que ele iria achar que eu estava delirando se contasse essas pequenas coisas que me fazem mais feliz que os detalhes quentes, isso pelo menos por enquanto.

No meio dos vapores de poções lá estava ele. Sua mudança de visual ainda me surpreendia mesmo depois do tempo que eu estava convivendo com ele. Meio debruçado sobre a bancada lendo algo, ele era definitivamente uma visão apetitosa. Confesso que me senti um pouco mal por ultimamente andar tão informalmente vestida perto Severo, pois ele estava sempre bem alinhado mesmo quando estava apenas relaxando em casa. Hoje usava jeans preto, camiseta de botões verde e mocassins pretos. Apesar dos seus cabelos já terem crescido um pouco ele ainda os mantinha relativamente curtos o que dava um ar meio bagunçado dentro da sua obvia mania de organização.

Deslizando minha mão direita pela sua costa eu descansei meu queixo em seu corpo e suspirei absorvendo seu perfume.

– Aqui está você, pensei que tinha se juntado ao circo – Ele se virou, largando livro que estava lendo e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e murmurou.

– Você sentiria a minha falta? – Perguntou enquanto aproximava nossos lábios.

– Talvez, afinal você sabe que eu provavelmente não sobreviveria sem seus sanduiches de peito de peru. – Eu estava sorrindo.

– Você só sentiria saudade da minha habilidade de preparar lanches? E disso você não sentiria falta?

Dizendo isso ele me beijou, saboreando meus lábios lentamente, alternando com pequenas mordidas que ele sabe que produzem em mim arrepios que percorrem meu corpo todo. Incentivado pala minha reação ele aprofundou o beijo, enroscando sua língua na minha e puxando meu corpo para que tocasse o dele. Eu deslizei para acabar com qualquer espaço que ainda houvesse entre a gente, usando as mãos e as unhas para acariciar suas costas. Com um gesto rápido ele me encostou na bancada enquanto suavemente ele deslizava e acariciava meu corpo desde a perna até qualquer outro lugar onde ele pudesse alcançar. Segurando meu quadril com uma mão a outra ele usou para me puxar pela nuca para me colocar ainda mais perto. Eu esta tão quente que escorreguei as mãos até o seu bumbum e levantei um pouco a perna direita. Isso meio que de controlou Severo. Com um levante firme, como se estivesse segurando um caldeirão vazio ele me colocou sobre seu balcão de trabalho e se posicional entre as minhas pernas abertas.

– Severo – eu gemi enquanto tentando encontrar algum tipo de alivio com a nova posição.

– Se você fizer isso de novo juro que tiro suas roupas e faço amor com você mais rápido do que você consegue falar poções... – ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido, me fazendo gemer mais inda quando começou a distribuir beijos demorados no meu pescoço. Sentindo sua excitação crescer colada ao meu estomago eu suspirei. Ele definitivamente sabia como enlouquecer uma garota.

Ansiosa com o que viria a seguir eu protestei quando seus lábios pararam a doce tortura. Ele olhou para mim divertido, enquanto subia sua mão esquerda pelo meu estomago por baixo da minha blusa e acariciava a parte de baixo do meu sutiã. Eu o olhava um pouco surpreendida, nós nunca tínhamos chegado nessa parte antes. Percebendo minha expectativa ele avançou um pouco mais subindo pelo bojo e tocando a renda delicada que cobria meus seios. Mordi meu lábio inferior em expectativa. Deslizando o fino material para o lado ele me tocou, seus dedos queimaram minha pele como brasa e eu fechei os olhos para apreciar aquela sensação.

– Abra os olhos Hermione, quero que você olhe para mim enquanto eu toco você. Quero poder observar cada nuance de prazer do seu corpo, principalmente seus olhos. – tocando os mamilos sensíveis ele continuou observando enquanto eu me contorcia e gemia com seus carinhos. Colando seus lábios nos meus ele continuo a me tocar enquanto me beijava profundamente. Alguns minutos se passaram e tudo que eu podia ouvir além de nossas respirações aceleradas era o borbulhar de uma poção.

Ajeitando minha roupa ele se separando brandamente do meu corpo ele disse:

– Melhor eu desligar o fogo, entes que a poção queime. – Pousando um ultimo beijo gentil nos meus lábios ele me colocou delicadamente de volta no chão. Eu estava meio atordoada por isso me segurei na bancada enquanto ele sai à procura de um frasco após desligar o queimador.

– Isso foi... – Eu comecei incerta.

– Eu sei. – Ele respondeu, eu podia perceber o sorriso na sua voz – Você precisa mesmo estudar essa noite Hermione? Porque eu ainda tenho alguns truques guardados. – completou maliciosamente.

– Droga, tinha esquecido isso. Melhor eu subir e começar. Você me faz companhia?

– Claro que sim, sou todo seu, as possibilidades são infinitas. Mas já que você quer apenas companhia para estudar eu aceito. Venha aqui me dar um beijo e vá ser a pequena sabe tudo que eu a..adoro. – ele gaguejou o final.

Franzindo o cenho eu andei até ele plantei um beijinho sobre seus lábios e me virei para subir as escadas. Depois de fechar a porta eu ainda ouvi um suspiro alto, só não ouvi a frase que veio em seguida.

– Merlin, essa foi por pouco! Controle Severo, se você começar a tagarelar assim vai assusta-la. Tudo há seu tempo homem.

Depois de limpar o caldeirão e arrumar os utensílios ele saiu do laboratório. Enquanto andava pelo corredor pensava nas diversas maneiras e truques que poderia mostrar a Hermione se outra oportunidade surgisse. Severo estava sorrindo quando entrou na sala e viu sua cdf favorita tão absorta em sua leitura que nem Merlin ressurgindo do além a teria distraído. Fez um desvio até a cozinha, encheu um copo de vinho tinto e trouxe junto com seu livro para a sala com ele. Sentando-se na sua poltrona favorita começou a leitura.

* * *

Ainda nessa mesma noite...

_Severo POV_:

Quase uma hora e meia depois eu fechei meu livro. Olhei para Hermione sentada no chão próxima a mesinha de centro. Seus cabelos se soltando do rabo de cavalo, lábios vermelhos de tanto morder e beliscar enquanto se concentrava nos textos e problemas que estava estudando. Ela era uma visão deliciosa mesmo quando não fazia nada para provocar isso nele.

Depois do interlúdio no laboratório ele estava apesar de insatisfeito muito convencido de que o seu poder de sedução e suas habilidosas mãos não estava de maneira nenhuma enferrujados. Só de pensar na cena ele já sentia todo seu sangue correndo para a parte de baixo do seu corpo, o que era engraçado, já que fazia realmente muito tempo que ele não prestava atenção nessa parte da sua vida.

Antes desejo sexual era meramente algo para ser saciado quando aparecia oportunidade e esquecido no resto do tempo. Agora que sua vida era mais equilibrada e cheia por Hermione e seus doces sorrisos ele passou a pensar diferente. Sentia-se mais como um adolescente, cheio de fantasias e morria de vontade de agarra-la em todos os momentos em que estão juntos. Mesmo que isso fosse possível ela definitivamente merecia mais, uma sedução lenta e uma noite inteira para explorar cada uma das possibilidades de prazeres que os seus corpos podem proporcionar aos dois. Ele pensou se acomodando melhor na poltrona.

Deixando isso um pouco de lado estudou suas feições. Por trás do seu rosto juvenil ela parecia bem cansada, como se não tivesse dormido bem ou se algo a preocupasse profundamente. Severo já havia reparado nos dias em que ela chegava melancólica e sentava em seu colo onde muitas vezes adormecia enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e plantava suaves beijos em sua cabeça. Algo de ruim estava ocorrendo, mas ela ainda não se sentia pronta para contar a ele. Apesar de ficar um pouco sentido ele entendia isso, entendia a necessidade de guardar algumas coisas para si e tentar se proteger do mundo. Será que ela não sabia que era só pedir que ele lhe daria tudo que ela quisesse, até a lua se isso a fizesse feliz. Ele não diria a ela tudo que estava sentido, mas num lugar bem especifico do seu coração ele sabia que se ela quisesse eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

Enquanto ela rodava distraidamente um lápis entre os dedos ele pegou aquele desanimo que ultimamente estava presente na sua postura. Levantando da poltrona ele sentou atrás dela e encostou-se ao sofá. Colocando-a sentada e fazendo com que se apoia-se no seu peito ele começou.

– Que tal uma sessão de cafunes no seu intervalo de estudos?

Com um suspiro satisfeito ele a sentiu relaxar contra o seu corpo.

– Você sabe que eu nunca resisto a esse tipo de proposta. – Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele começava a deslizar a mão pelos seus cabelos.

– Hermione, às vezes eu sinto que você esta preocupada com algo, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo e você não pudesse fazer nada a respeito. Respeito sua privacidade ao máximo, como você respeita a minha, mas às vezes nos sentimos melhor só em termos alguém para conversar. Você entende?

Segurando uma lágrima traiçoeira ela respondeu: – Claro que sim Severo, eu imaginava que nada passava despercebi a você, mas é algo que eu preciso lidar sozinha, falar não vai fazer as coisas desaparecerem.

– Apenas me responda uma coisa: é sobre a gente? Sobre o nosso relacionamento? Porque para mim esse últimos meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida em anos. Se por acaso eu fiz ou fizer algo que te magoe você pode me dizer, sem pensar duas vezes.

– Não é nada com relação ao nosso n..namoro. Eu também tenho estado muito feliz.

– Por que você hesitou ao falar namoro? – perguntei meio desconfiado.

– Porque essa denominação nem se comparara ao que nos temos. Então eu evito usa-la porque para mim parece desmerecer nosso relacionamento. – Ela virou e sorriu para mim e eu relaxei e continuei a afagar seu cabelo.

– Que bom que você pensa assim, mas de uma maneira geral eu ate gostaria de ser chamado de namorado. A não ser que eu seja muito velho para isso. – eu impliquei. Recebendo uma tapinha leve no braço ela respondeu zangada.

– Não seja bobo Severo, você não é velho. – se aconchegando mais confortavelmente e esticando as pernas ela prosseguiu. – Já que nos estamos tão acessíveis hoje eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa.

– Peça o que você quiser, se estiver ao meu alcance é seu. – eu disse com firmeza.

Mordendo o lábio inferior ela meditou.

– Apenas peça querida antes que eu saia daqui e resolva morder por você essa boquinha linda. – Eu disse enquanto ela formulava sua pergunta.

– Nos não temos saindo muito esses dias, eu acho que poderia me distrair um pouco se saíssemos amanhã, vamos? Isso se você não tiver muito trabalho da _Mil Ervas_ para fazer.

– Não tenho nada que não possa esperar enquanto levo minha bela namorada para passear. Você tem algum programa em mente ou eu devo escolher nosso destino?

– Na verdade eu gostaria de ir a uma festa amanhã, fui convidada e adoraria que você me acompanhasse, sabe como meu namorado e essas coisas.

– Que tipo de festa? – Eu perguntei um pouco desconfortável.

– É apenas uma festa de aniversário Severo, nada muito complicado.

– Você acha que eu devo ir mesmo sem conhecer a pessoa? Pode soar indelicado.

– De maneira nenhuma, além do mais... – respirando fundo – ...você na verdade conhece a pessoa, então não tem problema. Podem não ser melhores amigos, mas vocês se conhecem.

– Quem?

Criando coragem ela falou: – É aniversário do Harry amanhã Severo, ele me convidou há semanas mais eu acabei esquecendo de mencionar.

– Eu não acho uma boa ideia.. – eu comecei, enquanto olhava seus lindos olhos castanhos suplicantes para mim. – ... ele provavelmente não me quer lá.

– Poxa, é importante para mim que você vá. Além do que no convite dizia que poderia levar um acompanhante, você é meu namorado, consequentemente minha primeira e única opção de companhia para uma festa, por isso, claro que ele quer que você vá. – ela terminou seu quase convincente argumento.

– Não sei... Provavelmente você se divertiria mais sem mim. – eu ainda tentei como uma alternativa de demovê-la da ideia.

– Por favor, Severo eu quero muito que você me acompanhe. Por favor! – seu rosto lindo implorando assim tocava fundo e me fazia um escravo consciente de suas vontades.

– Tudo bem nos vamos... – Respondi a contra gosto. – mas eu não pretendo me divertir. – impliquei um pouco.

Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e começou a pontua sua frase com beijos estalados na minha boca, talvez como uma maneira de não me dar chance de mudar de ideia.

– Obrigada. Eu estou muito feliz. Eu tenho certeza que você vai se divertir. Obrigada Severo!

Suspirei derrotado e a puxei para um beijo de verdade, se eu ia ser morto de tédio amanhã eu pelo menos iria aproveitar o resto da noite torturando docemente minha linda namorada.

**... Continua**

**

* * *

**

* * *

NA:

Então gente, que tal? Eu imaginei que se fizesse essa ceninha tudibom vocês me perdoariam por demorar tanto a atualizar. Nem foi bem uma NC, mas já prepara o terreno porque logo logo teremos ceninhas mais picantes.

P.S: Para quem não entendeu essa parte meio triste quase no final eu explico: Algo ruim realmente esta acontecendo, alguns leitores atentos podem até adivinhar mais ou menos o que é, mas esse misteriozinho só vai ser esclarecido mais lá pra frente. Pensei em pincelar ele aqui só para vocês verem como o Severo é maravilhoso e ficarem com ainda mais inveja da Hermione. hehe

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e ficarei aguardando os comentários.

Beijinhos **Vivvi P.**


End file.
